DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA
by lenore4love
Summary: Hay un rumor acerca de una casa, de un par de espíritus deambulantes que habitan en ella. Ahora Ludwig y Antonio tendrán que descubrir el misterio tras el rumor... si quieren salir vivos de ahí.
1. Prologo

DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA

Prologo.

El atardecer comenzaba a hacerse presente en el cielo, poco a poco las nubes que comenzaron luciendo un violento rojo se iban tiñendo de un cálido naranja dejando que el sol bajara lentamente permitiendo al sol recostarse en su lecho, cubriéndolo hasta que poco a poco el tono purpura que anunciaba la noche iba haciéndose presente junto con sus estrellas que una a una de manera tímida iban decorando el cielo haciendo de escolta a la luna que aun esperaba para salir.

Y mientras el astro hacía acto de presencia el sol aun con sus últimos rayos mortecinos alcanzaba a iluminar las ventanas y las habitaciones de la casa que se alzaba lejos del pueblo y que en ese momento se veía atacada por una horda de pueblerinos enfurecidos que cargaban toda arma rudimentaria como picas o palas, solo pocos llevaban armas más peligrosas, como los nobles que iban a la cabeza, los que iban vestidos con sedas y terciopelos y una espada en el cinto mientras golpeaban con furia la puerta principal para poder entrar.

-¡Feliciano corre!- gritaba un hermano mayor que intentaba trabar la puerta usando los muebles de la sala para evitar que la gente enfurecida de afuera entrara a su casa, su hermano menor corría dando traspiés para ir hasta el sótano, al lugar en el que solía esconderse cuando era más pequeño; sabía que su hermano mayor lo alcanzaría, tenía que alcanzarlo, se esconderían juntos y saldrían airosos de esa pesadilla.

Llegó a la puerta del sótano ¡Maldición, estaba cerrada! Corrió hasta la cocina, buscó desesperado entre los cajones la llave correspondiente mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir gracias a la desesperación de encontrarla. Por fin la bendita llave ahí estaba, entre los frascos que guardaban semillas y especias.

Salió de la cocina tropezando en el camino raspándose las manos pero sin soltar la llave, su hermano se acercaba a él corriendo y lo tomo de la muñeca levantándolo de un solo jalón para después correr con él al sótano, abrieron la puerta y el mayor empujó a su consanguíneo dentro cerrando con seguro tras de sí. Anduvieron a tientas por la obscura y polvosa habitación, afuera se escuchaban los esfuerzos de las personas por entrar, adentro tan solo los sollozos de Feliciano junto con la nerviosa y desacompasada respiración de Lovino, el mayor entre los dos.

-Ven aquí- le ordenó Lovino en susurros a Feliciano que tuvo que forzar la vista para identificar el lugar que le señalaba el otro: Era un enrome y espacioso armario de madera obscura y maciza, los dos se metieron procurando no hacer ruido.

Lovino abrazó al menor pegando la cara de este a su pecho para ahogar el sonido de su llanto mientras que con una mano acariciaba su cabello con la otra su espalda.

-Tranquilo, estoy contigo, no dejaré que nada te pase- le susurraba el mayor intentando esconder el temblor de su propio cuerpo al escuchar los pasos de algunas personas y como estos iban de un lado a otro al parecer buscándolos.

-Hermano, tengo miedo- dijo Feliciano aferrándose a su hermano.

-No tienes porque, yo te cuido- le contestó Lovino hablándole al oído forzando su voz para que se escuchara firme y no soltarse en llanto como hacía su mellizo.

Un estruendo se dejó escuchar desde la puerta… habían entrando… Lovino aguantó la respiración como si el solo sonido del aire al salir de su nariz fuera a alertar a los intrusos, sintió como las uñas de Feliciano se enterraban con tremenda fuerza en su espalda y el cuerpo de su hermano se tensaba al instante.

Las pesadas botas de quienes habían entrado se movían entre el sótano, inspeccionando cada rincón. La espalda de Lovino estaba a punto de sangrar por la fuerza que Feliciano estaba poniendo al presionar sus uñas contra ella, escucharon como los hombres hablaban entre murmullos haciendo inentendible lo que decían… parecía que se estaban alejando sin embargo un par de pies se acercaban cautelosamente a su escondite.

Los hermanos sintieron como si sus corazones se detuvieran por unos segundos cuando las puertas del armario se abrieron de par en par cegando a los chicos por la repentina luz, aturdiéndolos por los gritos guturales y victoriosos de quienes los habían encontrado y en ese instante los jalaban de las ropas sacándolos a la fuerza del armario apuntándoles con sus espadas y otras armas.

-¡Lárguense de aquí, nosotros no hemos hecho nada!- gritó Lovino tomando de nuevo a Feliciano entre sus brazos a modo de protección pero a cambio de su orden una risa comunal fue la respuesta, uno de los soldados lo tomó del brazo con tremenda fuerza arrancándolo de su hermano que gritó al sentirse desprotegido.

-¡Suéltenme!- gritó Feliciano a la hora de que otro hombre lo inmovilizó agarrándolo de los brazos también, viendo como a su hermano le pateaban las rodillas haciéndolo caer.

-¡Lovino! ¡Déjenlo en paz por favor!- seguía gritando tan fuerte como su garganta y pulmones le permitían.

-No toquen a mi hermano malditos hijos de puta- les espetó Lovino ganándose un brutal golpe en la boca con el pomo de la espada, el chico escupió sangre al mismo tiempo que alguien le echaba la cabeza hacia atrás al jalarle el cabello de la nuca.

-No te preocupes… a diferencia de ustedes, nosotros somos misericordiosos y no tendrás que ver a tu hermano sufrir- le dijo uno de los hombres ricos hablándole mientras arrastraba las palabras, Lovino percibía el olor del perfume y la textura suave de los guantes que rozaban con su nuca mientras el hombre aun le sostenía el cabello aunque eso no era lo que importaba ahora. Lovino intentaba bajar la mirada ¿Qué le harían a su hermano? ¿Qué querían decir con eso? Pero antes de formular la pregunta en voz alta, antes de siquiera poder procesar lo que estaba pasando, sintió la fría hoja de metal cruzándole la garganta, arrebatándole la vida en un solo corte.

-¡No! ¡Dios mío no, Lovino! ¡Hermano levántate! ¡Lovino por favor!- gritaba histérico Feliciano aun siendo sostenido por los otros hombres que miraban con desprecio la escena y no soltaban al chico

-¡Lovino, Lovino hermanito por favor no juegues así! ¡Lovino por favor te lo ruego!- aun gritaba fuera de sus casillas, moviéndose frenéticamente en medio del agarre del hombre, tratando de zafarse en vano viendo como el charco de sangre comenzaba a hacerse mas y mas grande en el piso hasta pronto alcanzar sus pies. Uno de los soldados solo dio un suspiro de cansancio y viendo con aburrimiento a Feliciano que gritaba y lloraba como un desquiciado, dio una orden a otro de los hombres con una mueca de fastidio.

Un dolor desgarrador atacó uno de los costados de Feliciano, cuando el chico agachó la cabeza vio una espada atravesándole el estomago; la hoja salió de su interior tan rápido como entró, Feliciano cayó al piso sintiendo el sabor metálico de su propia sangre agolpándose en su boca obligándolo a vomitar un chorro de líquido escarlata.

-Disfruten su castigo- dijo el hombre antes de salir de ahí junto con los otros dejando al par de hermanos ahí en medio de esa espantosa escena de muerte.

Feliciano arrodillado en el piso logró tomar fuerza suficiente para gatear hasta el cuerpo ya inerte de su hermano, se arrancó un pedazo de su camisa y con sus manos débiles y sus dedos adormecidos y fríos lo amarró alrededor del cuello de Lovino en un patético intento de detener la hemorragia manchándose de rojo en el acto… pero la sangre seguía saliendo ya fuera de la garganta del mayor o del vientre de Feliciano que poco a poco fue sintiendo como el frío le invadía, su vista fallaba y respirar parecía una tarea imposible.

-Levan… tate… herma… hermanito… levántate- decía entre balbuceos casi mudos meciendo con sus últimas fuerzas el cuerpo de Lovino que no contestaba…

Finalmente la pérdida de sangre hizo su trabajo y Feliciano cayó a un lado de su querido hermano con sus manos a pocos centímetros de poder entrelazarse… abandonados en el frío y soledad de un inmundo sótano, lejos del resguardo de la luna o del alguien que al menos pudiera hacerles cerrar sus ojos para poder ir al sueño eterno. Pero no, solo se quedaron ahí tirados cual gatos callejeros arrollados sin querer por una carreta, con sus cuerpos a merced de las alimañas que con el tiempo los devorarían… como un par de mártires juzgados como criminales, víctimas de la crueldad y por ultimo portadores del rencor que les brindaría la oportunidad de pretender tener la vida que acababan de perder.

Varios siglos y amaneceres pasaron, todos ellos fueron testigos de guerras y tiempos de paz como también del desgaste de la casa en donde el par de mellizos vieron su fin sin encontrar el camino al descanso eterno; ahora cerca de aquella abandonada residencia a la que nadie se atrevía a poner un pie dentro, un grupo de intrépidos estudiantes de preparatoria se habían impuesto el reto de pasar una noche entera en ese lugar.

-No sé porque acepté hacer esto- se quejó un rubio muchacho de ojos azul celeste mirando la verja oxidada frente a él.

-Solo será una noche West- le consoló su albino hermano mayor con una sonrisa que mostraba toda su autoconfianza, el rubio suspiró mirando a todos los demás que parecían tranquilos.

-_Hermanito ¿Quiénes son esas personas?- _preguntó un fallecido Feliciano mirando desde la ventana más alta de la casa al grupo de amigos

_-No lo sé, seguro son esos tipos que siempre pasan por aquí en las mañanas- _comentó su también occiso hermano mayor mirando desde el hombro de su consanguíneo

-_Ve~ espero vengan a jugar, hemos estado algo solos-_ dijo el menor poniendo su mano en la polvosa ventana

-_Tal vez podríamos entretenernos un rato- _dijo su mellizo sonriendo de manera macabra acariciando el improvisado vendaje en su cuello.


	2. Chapter 2

DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA

Ludwig era tan solo otro estudiante promedio que cursaba el segundo año de la preparatoria… bueno, no era tan promedio ya que en realidad era de los mejores de todo el colegio y por ahora su meta más cercana era terminar el bachillerato y entrar a una buena universidad junto con su hermano el cual estaba en el tercer año. En si Ludwig era un chico normal, estudiante modelo, serio, con una ligera obsesión por el orden y también cierta dificultad para socializar; en conclusión un ser humano tan común y tan normal como se podía esperar.

Ahora la pregunta es ¿Por qué un adolescente que prefiere pasarse las tardes de Viernes estudiando estaba frente a una supuesta casa embrujada con un grupo de compañeros de clase a punto de pasar una noche entera ahí? Oh si, por culpa de sus tontos compañeros

Ya desde un tiempo atrás Arthur, el sabelotodo con creencias sobrenaturales y fantásticas, había estado esparciendo el ridículo rumor de que la casa abandonada que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la escuela estaba embrujada, está bien, no había usado precisamente la palabra "embrujada" pero se la pasaba diciendo que había espíritus habitando en ella lo que obviamente daba pie a que todos terminaran burlándose de él o haciéndole bromas pesadas al respecto.

-¡Ya les dije que es verdad!- gritaba por centésima vez al resto de los estudiantes que reían por las tonterías que decía.

-¿En serio Kirkland? ¿Y cómo son esos "fantasmas"? Vamos, dinos- le picaba Gilbert disfrutando de ver la cara de enojo del ojiverde

-Nunca he logrado verles la cara pero sé que son dos varones- respondió lamentando no tener una descripción más exacta de los inquilinos de la casa.

-Vaya, como si no pudiera ser posible que cualquier vagabundo se metiera ahí para pasar la noche- seguía molestándole Alfred que también se divertía haciendo rabiar al muchacho que cerraba sus puños realmente enfadado.

-No eran vagabundos, yo sé lo que vi y sé que son espíritus sino ¿Porqué otra razón no ha vivido nadie ahí desde hace siglos pero tampoco derrumban la casa?- les preguntó a los demás que comenzaban a cansarse de la discusión que no llegaba a ningún lado.

-Porque es una propiedad antiquísima con un gran valor histórico… tal vez…- está vez fue Ludwig quien contestó ganando así la atención de todos los demás ya que el rubio no solía participar en ese tipo de debates sin sentido pero la verdad el joven ya estaba un poco arto de todo ese circo ridículo que Arthur había estado armando.

-Hasta que por fin alguien dice algo lógico- comentó Francis con su tono elegante echándole una mirada ganadora a Arthur que no tenía con que debatir ese argumento.

-Pero hace poco querían derrumbarla y muchas personas que han vivido toda su vida aquí se negaron, incluso hicieron un paro y todo para que no la dejaran caer porque según iban a hacer enojar a los fantasmas que viven ahí- contó Antonio con su eterna sonrisa alegre.

-¿Y tú de qué maldito lado estás?- le preguntó Gilbert enfadado por defender la postura de Arthur

-De ninguno, es solo que sería interesante eso de que en verdad hubiera espíritus y toda la cosa- se justificó el ojiverde rascándose la nuca algo apenado por traicionar a sus amigos.

-Sí recuerdo eso pero en su mayoría eran ancianos supersticiosos que crecieron con esa tonta historia de los niños muertos en la casa. Tienen que aceptar que cuando alguien muere solo queda su cuerpo y no otra cosa, ya no estamos en la Edad Media para seguir creyendo esas cosas- contradijo Ludwig ganándose varios aplausos de todos… y fue entonces cuando Alfred abrió su enorme boca llena de hamburguesas y refresco.

-¿Y si lo comprueban?- propuso sin más –Vayan a la casa y quédense una noche entera, si no pasa nada demostrarán que no hay fantasmas pero si ven algo nadie volverá a molestar a Arthur- dijo y entre todos se miraron con complicidad dirigiendo sus ojos más específicamente a Ludwig y a Arthur.

-No pienso ir a allanar propiedad privada ¿Qué tal si nos atrapan? No quiero tener antecedentes- se negó rotundamente el de ojos celestes.

-Y yo ni loco meto un pie en ese lugar, las almas que se quedan en el mundo terrenal nunca tienen buenas intenciones- declaró Arthur ganándose más risas burlonas por el ultimo comentario.

-Entonces nunca sabremos quién tiene la razón, vamos ¿O acaso les da miedo?- dijo con un tonito malicioso hiriendo el orgullo de ambos.

-Yo no le tengo miedo a tontas historias de fantasmas que asustan a niños de primaria- dijo el rubio sin más

-No son historias de fantasmas, es real pero aun así yo no me voy a meter ahí pueden pensar lo que quieran de mi- volvió a negarse Arthur.

-Entonces yo iré en su lugar- se apuntó Antonio tan fresco como una lechuga –Yo tampoco creo en fantasmas ni en nada de eso pero siempre me ha dado curiosidad esa casa, seguro encontramos algún tesoro ahí- agregó y con aquello dicho el reto estaba pactado.

Y ahora ahí estaban, eran las cinco de la tarde y todos hablaban emocionados de lo divertido que sería aquello, Ludwig solo miraba con aburrimiento arrepintiéndose a último momento de haber aceptado tal cosa cuando ahora mismo podría estar en casa leyendo algún buen libro y no haciendo pruebas de valor inmaduras. Dando un suspiro volteó a ver a todos los que lo habían acompañado, Gilbert, Francis, Alfred, Arthur y obviamente Antonio estaban todos ahí reunidos frente a la enorme y oxidada verja que vista más de cerca era demasiado imponente, con todo y el color marrón del oxido y la enredadera que la cubría casi por completo.

El rubio volteó a ver a Arthur que no despegaba la vista de la ventana mas alta de la casa, parecía algo afligido así que Ludwig también volteó a verla pero no había nada ¿En serio Arthur estaba tan convencido de tan ridícula superstición?

-Alfred… creo que después de todo esto no es una buena idea- dijo el ingles sin quitar sus ojos de la ventana

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de que descubramos tu mentira?- se burló Alfred revolviéndole el cabello de manera traviesa.

-¡Ya te he dicho mil veces que es verdad! Pero podría ser peligroso- agregó con un tono de voz más bajo y casi cauteloso.

-Lo dices como si hubiera un psicópata esperándonos ahí adentro- dijo de pronto Antonio dándole un empujoncito juguetón –Estaremos bien, además ni siquiera vas a ser tú el que pase la noche aquí-

-Ah _mon amour_, cuídate mucho y no hagas travesuras con Luddy que Gilbert es un hermano mayor celoso- le bromeó de pronto Francis

-Eso que acabas de decir es realmente asqueroso- le criticó entonces Gilbert haciendo cara de asco pero borrándola de inmediato.

-Bueno, es hora de que entren, ya saben las reglas, tienen que quedarse aquí toda la noche, si salen antes de que amanezca será como si nunca hubieran cumplido el reto ¿De acuerdo?- dijo Alfred a los dos valientes que asintieron con la cabeza para luego dirigirse a la gran reja para saltarla pues esta tenía una gruesa cadena enredada y tres enormes candados para resguardar la seguridad del lugar.

-Una cosa antes de que se vayan…- les detuvo de nuevo Alfred –para ponerle más emoción a esto Arthur debería contarnos la historia de esta casa, ustedes saben, para entrar en ambiente- dijo riendo de manera traviesa volteando a ver a Arthur como animándolo a contar la historia.

-Está bien- el ojiverde se aclaró la garganta -esta casa data del siglo XVIII sin embargo nadie se atrevió a habitarla pues decían que siempre se escuchaban niños riéndose o peleando además de que se supone hay una extraña mancha de sangre en el piso del sótano que no se podía limpiar. La historia cuenta que aquí hubo un linchamiento… se dice que un día los habitantes de un pueblo cercano decidieron matar a un par de hermanos que vivían aquí… llegaron todos armados y sin razón aparente mataron a los chicos… o por lo menos nadie sabe el verdadero motivo de porque lo hicieron; creo que también en el silgo XIX un hombre decidió convertir este lugar en un museo pero no pudo mantenerlo ya que la gente se negaba a entrar gracias a los rumores que rodeaban la casa, acerca de un par de niños que no podían descansar en paz, los mismos que fueron asesinados- terminó de contar Arthur escuchando como los muchachos tragaban saliva nerviosos tras escuchar el escabroso relato.

-Está bien… eso fue muy… ilustrador- dijo entonces Francis sin admitir que el relato le había producido un poco de miedo sobre todo al estar enfrente de dicha casa –ahora si mis queridos amigos, es hora de que entren, les deseo suerte- dijo abrazando a ambos, restregando su cuerpo un poco mas contra el de Antonio que le correspondió el abrazo. Gilbert tan solo se limitó a darles unas palmaditas en la espalda a los otros dos que sin esperar más se dispusieron a trepar de la reja.

Al estar al otro lado se despidieron de sus amigos que no se irían hasta que estos no estuvieran dentro de la casa, comenzaron a caminar siguiendo el caminito de loza, mirando el jardín marchito negro y marrón de donde sobresalía la mala yerba, una fuente de piedra cuarteada llena de musgo y no muy lejos una puerta de madera abollada y astillada que estaba llena de enredaderas, digna de una casa embrujada, casi parecía el escenario perfecto para una película de terror.

-No pensé que este lugar fuera tan tenebroso por dentro- decía Antonio aun con su buen humor de siempre

-A mi me parece una casa vieja muy normal- dijo con su semblante serio el rubio sin estar realmente impresionado a la vez que una violenta brisa sopló haciendo que las hojas secas volaran como un remolino sobre las cabezas de los chicos que sintieron esa ráfaga de viento como una advertencia la cual como buenos jóvenes e intrépidos adolescentes, decidieron ignorar para seguir caminando hasta la puerta principal.

Estando por fin frente a ella tanto el rubio como el castaño se miraron mutuamente, Ludwig como siempre con ese semblante decidido y serio y Antonio uno más relajado sin embargo ambos estaban emocionados, no podían negar que meterse a una casa abandonada sin permiso y que aparte tenía un tenebroso pasado era algo realmente excitante.

Entre los dos tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo para abrir la puerta que no quería ceder hasta que lograron abrirla por completo y pudieron entrar, pero apenas pusieron un pie dentro una extraña presión se hizo presente en sus pechos como si el respirar se les dificultara un poco, junto con ello una rara brisa fría les acaricio los rostros y recorrió sus espaldas; de un momento a otro toda la adrenalina y el ánimo se habían transformado en un peculiar sentimiento de nostalgia.

-Wow que lugar tan… vacio- comentó Antonio rompiendo el silencio que se había formado de pronto al ver que en la casa no había ni una sola cosa en el lugar, todo estaba vacío lleno de polvo y telarañas.

-Yo pensé que esto estaría lleno de muebles o algo así- también dijo Ludwig pasando sus dedos por las polvorientas paredes paseando la mirada por todo el lúgubre lugar.

Otro silencio se apoderó de la estancia, solo se escuchaba el crujir de las paredes, el correteo discreto de los ratones y uno que otro grillo que comenzaba a cantar oculto en algún rincón junto con ese silbido del viento que se colaba por los resquicios de las ventanas a la vez que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse llenando de color naranja toda la que supusieron era el vestíbulo haciendo que ambos chicos sintieran un poco mas esa presión y esa inexplicable nostalgia que los dos decidieron no expresar y tan solo ignorar.

-¿Qué te parece si exploramos la casa? Yo voy a revisar arriba y tú aquí abajo- le propuso Antonio a Ludwig tratando de quitar esa rara y tensa atmosfera que se había apoderado del lugar.

-Ah… está bien, así aprovechamos para buscar donde dormir y no pasar frío más tarde- accedió el rubio así que el ojiazul tomó uno de los pasillos mientras que Antonio subió por las escaleras viendo el extenso pasillo que se extendía ante él, con varias puertas a cada costado, todas cerradas al parecer con llave o tal vez las perillas estaban tan viejas y oxidadas que no podían abrirse.

Siguió caminando revisando cada una de las puertas hasta que al final encontró una que parecía estar entreabierta corrió hasta ella y entró a la habitación que para su sorpresa si estaba amueblada, tan solo con una enorme cama que tenía un edredón bordado y un par de almohadas con fundas también bordadas, a un lado de la cama una mesita de noche en la que reposaba un candelabro de oro con cuatro velas consumidas.

-Yo pido este cuarto para dormir- dijo el español sonriente escuchando como la puerta detrás de él se cerraba de un golpe, el castaño de ojos verdes volteo pero no vio a nadie.

-¿Habrá sido el viento?- se preguntó, para luego intentar abrir la puerta sin lograrlo

-¿Ludwig estás ahí?- llamó sin recibir respuesta –Oye, esto en serio es una muy mala broma- dijo mientras reía por el infantil chiste pero seguía sin escuchar nada al otro lado; volvió a girar la perilla pero la puerta seguía sin poder abrirse.

-Ludwig ábreme, esto no es gracioso- reclamó aun peleando con el picaporte, encerrado y sin respuesta del exterior -¡Abre de una vez!- Volvió a gritar golpeando con el puño la puerta mientras giraba la perilla sin resultados.

-_Nadie está haciendo nada-_ dijo entonces una voz que parecía hablarle desde muy lejos. Antonio se quedó petrificado al sentir como su corazón se le iba hasta la garganta junto con todos sus otros órganos… eso… eso no podía ser lo que estaba pensando que era…

Sintiendo un sudor frío transpirando por todo su cuerpo se armó de valor para girar lentamente sobre sus pies y encarar a quien le había hablado, sus ojos verdes pasaron del piso del cuarto a la cama y ahí lo vio: Recostado en el colchón con su espalda recargada en la cabecera, los brazos cruzados con una pierna flexionada y la otra estirada, un muchacho no mayor de catorce años de cabello castaño obscuro, ojos color chocolate, un extraño rizo sobresaliendo de su cabeza… mortalmente pálido con un vendaje alrededor de su cuello manchado de rojo y ropas que claramente eran de una época antigua.

_-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Viste un fantasma?_- le preguntó cínicamente alzando una ceja. A pesar de estar a poca distancia su voz se escuchaba demasiado lejana, como si fuera tan solo en eco.

Antonio que estaba al borde de un paro cardiaco pegó la espalda a la pared queriendo alejarse lo más que se pudiera mientras que su mano buscaba la perilla y la giraba desesperadamente sin lograr abrir la puerta

-_Que aburrido ¿En serio no vas a decir nada?-_ volvió a preguntar bajándose de la cama.

El español vio al que dedujo era un espíritu acercándose a él e instintivamente se volteó golpeando la puerta de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas, con su respiración desacompasada, rezando el Padre Nuestro casi a gritos mientras rasguñaba la puerta intentando abrirla como fuese.

-… perdona nuestras ofensas como también nosotros perdonamos a los que nos ofenden, no nos dejes caer en la tentación y líbranos de todo mal…- rezaba Antonio arrojándose a la maldita puerta que no cedía –Dios… Dios…- decía sintiendo un frío glacial en la nuca que se acercaba a su oído.

-_Dios no te va a ayudar-_ le dijo el muchacho y Antonio dio un saltito estando al borde del llanto volteando sin querer encontrándose con el joven justo enfrente de él, sus esmeraldas con el rostro que tenía enfrente… podía ver a detalle la casi transparencia de su piel aperlada, el vendaje que no era más que un pedazo de tela raída manchado de sangre que parecía fresca, una pequeña herida en su labio inferior y un par de círculos negros bajo sus ojos que eran unas marcadas ojeras. _–Él nunca escucha-_ agregó logrando que Antonio se fuera de espaldas por la impresión y aun en el suelo se arrastrara lejos del espíritu, con una de sus manos rebuscando entre sus ropas encontrando el crucifijo que siempre llevaba con él, aferrándose a este con su mano que en medio de los temblores apenas si podía sostenerla mientras mascullaba toda oración que se le venía a la mente con los ojos bien cerrados.

Justo en ese momento escuchó como la puerta se abría de un golpe, se atrevió a abrir los ojos encontrándose con una habitación completamente vacía, sin muebles ni nada, ni siquiera el muchacho así que sin dudarlo dos veces gateó rápidamente y como pudo hasta el pasillo intentando levantarse con sus piernas temblorosas.

-¡Ludwig! ¡Ludwig!- gritaba a todo pulmón buscando al otro chico corriendo hasta la escalera de nuevo.

Al tiempo que esto pasaba, en la planta baja el rubio de ojos celestes caminaba con algo de aburrimiento por las diferentes habitaciones que no tenían nada de interesante, tan solo esos enormes ventanales y las chimeneas de piedra que ahora eran nidos de palomas y otros pájaros, incluso llegó a la cocina en donde cada rincón estaba vacío. Siguió caminando hasta que encontró una vieja placa de metal clavada en una pared, al parecer alguna vez esa placa había sido de oro pues ahora estaba opaca no solo por el descuido del paso del tiempo sino también por la tierra y el polvo; el chico usó la manga de su suéter para intentar limpiar un poco la oración escrita en ella pues las letras aun estaban ligeramente legibles.

"_En memoria de Lovino y Feliciano Vargas_

_Cuyas almas perturbadas esperemos descansen en la gloria de nuestro Señor"_

-¿Por qué alguien pondría un epitafio en este lugar?- se preguntó Ludwig pensando que hubiera sido mejor en una tumba o tal vez en la entrada de la casa… a menos que… -Aquí murieron…- supuso viendo que esa pared, no era una pared en realidad pues unos centímetros debajo estaba una cerradura que se confundía con el concreto, el ojiazul pasó las yemas de sus dedos por la cerradura y al mismo tiempo que lo hizo el eco de una risita traviesa se escuchó, el muchacho volteó al instante sin encontrar a nadie así que retomó su atención a la cerradura para volver a tocarla.

-_No entres-_ dijo un susurro lejano que alertó a Ludwig quien por segunda vez volteó, en esta ocasión con el seño fruncido, seguro Antonio estaba comenzando con las bromas pesadas así que sin darle el gusto al español de verlo asustarse volvió a dirigir su atención a la puerta.

-_No entres- _repitió la voz

-Antonio déjate de jeuguit…- pero antes de siquiera terminar la frase el alemán vio a unos metros de él a un chiquillo que le sonreía, de cabello castaño claro con un curioso rizo, de ojos almendrados enmarcados por unas profundas y marcadas ojeras.

_-No entres o se enojará-_ dijo soltando otra risita traviesa mientras se llevaba su par de manos ensangrentadas a la boca escondiendo su sonrisa, dejando ver la enorme mancha escarlata en su estomago

-Tú… tú…- comenzó a balbucear Ludwig atonitito mientras daba pasos en reversa pero antes de siquiera terminar de formular la frase el otro de nuevo lo interrumpió subiendo paulatinamente el sonido de su risa hasta convertirla en una carcajada haciendo correr a Ludwig lejos de él en medio de tropezones y traspiés.

-¡Antonio!- gritó tratando de que su llamado no se ahogara en medio de la risa histérica del chiquillo castaño que no se movió de su lugar y solo lo veía correr.

Tal vez Arthur si tenía razón…

/

**¿Y qué les pareció este segundo capítulo? Espero les haya gustado y quieran seguir leyendo esta cosa que nació en medio de un arranque de inspiración.**

**Mil gracias a sus comentarios y a todos los Story Alert incluso los Favorite Story a pesar de haber sido solo el primer capítulo, me gustaría saber sus opiniones, quejas y sugerencias ya que son realmente importantes para mejorar la historia y saber si voy por el buen camino o la estoy jodiendo. Espero sigan leyendo y "viendo gente muerta" ja ja ja (mal chiste, mal chiste, lo siento) **


	3. Chapter 3

DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA

Entre tropezones y a punto de caer un par de veces de las escaleras, Antonio obligó a sus piernas a correr tan rápido como pudiera mientras gritaba el nombre del otro rubio que iba por los pasillos de la casa tratando de alejarse lo más posible de aquel sótano y del muchacho que ahí estaba. Ambos iban tan concentrados en escapar y en ir directo a la puerta principal que no se fijaron por donde iban e irremediablemente terminaron chocando cayendo ambos al piso, se levantaron al instante y como si estuvieran coordinados ambos fueron hasta la puerta pero no pudieron abrirla.

-No puede ser ¿¡Porque cerraste la puerta?- gritó Ludwig peleando con la perilla viendo a Antonio que lo miraba ansioso esperando que la puerta se abriera

-¡Yo no la cerré!- gritó también en respuesta, entonces lo dos captaron algo aun más aterrador de lo que ya habían visto... –Si tú no cerraste la puerta... y yo tampoco lo hice, eso significa que…- el castaño pausó tragando saliva de manera sonora, clavando sus ojos verdes en los de Ludwig que los tenía tan abiertos como sus parpados se lo permitían.

-¡Claro que no! Los fantasmas no existen, no pueden existir, es demasiado ilógico… no se puede, claro que no se puede- repetía sin control Ludwig tratando de mantenerse cuerdo y aun girando el picaporte. Trató un rato mas pero por fin desistió, era imposible esa puerta _no se iba a abrir_.

-¡Somos unos tontos!- exclamó de pronto Antonio captando la atención de Ludwig -¡Llamémosle a los demás para que vengan a sacarnos!- dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, después de todo tenían la tecnología de su lado así que por primera vez agradecieron con toda su alma el tener teléfonos celulares.

Ambos chicos sacaron sus teléfonos pero las cosas no les iban a salir tan bien como deseaban pues se dieron cuenta de que ninguno de los dos tenía recepción.

-No no no, esto no puede estar pasando- se quejó Antonio caminando por todo el vestíbulo alzando el aparato seguramente intentando que le llegara la señal pero era imposible -¿¡Y ahora que vamos a hacer?- dijo tirando el teléfono al piso llevándose las manos a la cabeza desesperado mientras que Ludwig intentaba mantener la poca calma que le quedaba, era obvio que no estaban en una situación que definirías como normal sin embargo había una solución para todo, solo tenía que pensar en alguna…

-Tendremos que salir por una de las ventanas que están en la planta alta, el segundo piso no es muy alto así que podremos saltar sin hacernos daño- declaró por fin Ludwig pues en su recorrido por toda la planta baja por muy raro que pareciera no había visto ni una sola ventana, mucho menos una puerta que no fuera la principal; pero al escuchar eso la cara de Antonio palideció como la cera.

-A… Ahí arriba está….- balbuceó recordando al muchacho con el vendaje en el cuello sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle por toda la espina dorsal.

-Es la única opción- dijo el ojiazul quien tampoco tenía muchas ganas de subir pero si no lo hacían no podrían salir de ahí.

¿Cómo diablos podía estar pasando eso? Se supone los fantasmas no existen, no deben existir, cuando una persona muere solo queda su cuerpo y nada más, el alma y esas cosas no existen, o tal vez debería comenzar a reconsiderarlo…

Así que tragándose todo su miedo los dos muchachos comenzaron a subir las escaleras con cautela, sintiendo un agujero en el estomago cada vez que la madera vieja rechinaba bajo sus pies al momento de pisar cada escalón produciendo un tétrico eco que lograba hacer temblar a ambos que tenían que empezar a forzar la vista ya que la noche se estaba haciendo presente y la casa tomaba una apariencia aun mas tenebrosa que minutos antes. Antonio no pudo evitar jalar la camisa de Ludwig desde atrás para que este no se alejara demasiado de él sin embargo el rubio no dijo nada, de hecho le tranquilizaba un poco saber que Antonio estaba cuidándole las espaldas o por lo menos saber que no había un niño muerto detrás de él.

Con el mismo sigilo con el que subieron, caminaron por el pasillo mientras que iban abriendo a golpes y empujones cada una de las puertas que hacían un estruendo a la hora de ser abiertas a la fuerza; fue en la segunda habitación de la derecha en donde pudieron ver por fin una ventana por lo tanto entraron entusiasmados. La pieza era muy grande y tenía lo que alguna vez fue un elegante baño pues aun había una descuidada tina de porcelana agrietada y llena de tierra y polvo, así que supusieron que era la habitación principal aunque no era el momento de estar admirando el baño y hermoso tapiz verde esmeralda con vivos dorados que sorprendentemente aun se mantenía a pesar del paso de los años, así que fueron de inmediato a la ventana y se asomaron viendo que efectivamente la distancia entre el pequeño balcón y el piso no era mucha, podrían salir ilesos, ahora solo tenía que buscar algo para romper el cristal y ser libres de una vez por todas.

-Tal vez en los otros cuartos haya algo que podamos usar- dijo entonces Antonio olvidando por un momento su temor pues por fin había encontrado una ruta de escape –Voy a revisar- y como si el castaño nunca hubiera visto antes una película de terror caminó unos pasos lejos del rubio, tal vez demasiado confiado en sí mismo, olvidando que no eran los únicos presentes en esa casa… así que cuando pasó a un lado del desgastado baño sintió una fuerza tremenda jalándolo del brazo casi a punto de dislocárselo y lo metía contra su voluntad cerrándose de un golpe la puerta.

Ludwig reaccionó al instante pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar bloquear la puerta del baño.

-¡Antonio!- gritó llamando al otro chico que no contestó, oh Dios… eso no podía estar pasando otra vez -¡Antonio contéstame!- le pidió al otro haciendo chocar su hombro contra la puerta intentando abrirla como había hecho con las del pasillo… y de nuevo esa terrible sensación de miedo comenzaba a embargarlo, el nerviosismo, la impaciencia por el hecho de que el ojiverde no le contestara, la impotencia, el terror, sentimientos que solo lograron intensificarse cuando otra vez una ya conocida risita traviesa se escuchó cerca de su oído…

Ludwig se quedó estático, no se atrevió a voltear solo sintió un par de manos heladas como cubos de hielo envolverle la cintura, un escabroso abrazo que se sintió como si un par de estacas de hielo le estuvieran rodeando, bajó la mirada viendo un par de manos paliduchas, con dedos largos ensangrentados que se entrelazaban en su vientre y finalmente un peso ajeno junto con una desagradable sensación húmeda en su espalda.

-_Ve~ No debieron haber venido… ahora no los dejaremos ir- _le dijo esa voz casi infantil tan cerca de él que sintió un aliento congelante en la piel de su cuello.

Ludwig quiso forzar su garganta para producir algún sonido pero no podía porque estaba más ocupado tratando de apartar la mirada que se mantenía clavada en esas manos llenas de sangre tan roja que casi parecía fresca, como si esperara que en cualquier momento gotas escarlata comenzaran a escurrir de esos dedos delgados y finos.

-N… no… no nos… no nos hagan nada, por favor- dijo por fin juntando todo el valor que tenía aun sin atreverse a voltear sabiendo que tenía un rostro muerto detrás, no pudo evitar tiritar cuando sintió ese repulsivo abrazo hacerse un poco mas fuerte y la humedad en su espalda calarle hasta la piel porque si la memoria no le fallaba, podía jurar que el chico tenía una enorme herida en su estomago, herida que seguramente ahora estaba pegada sobre la espalda del alemán.

_-La última vez que yo dije algo así no me fue bien- _dijo el chico en un tono tan casual que era demasiado espeluznante escucharlo hablar así

-Por favor… nosotros no hemos hecho nada- volvió a pedirle Ludwig con unas tremendas ganas de arrancarse esos brazos de encima pero en respuesta solo vio como el chico cerraba sus puños con fuerza, rasguñándolo de paso haciéndole un poco de daño.

_-Es verdad, ustedes no han hecho nada… pero nosotros tampoco hicimos nada malo, entonces ¿Por qué tenemos que ser los únicos que sufren? -_comenzó a preguntar el espíritu con su voz empezando a quebrarse, cerrando sus puños y jalando la camisa de Ludwig, rasguñándolo de vez en cuando haciendo que en ciertos momento el rubio se doblara ligeramente por el dolor de los rasguños.

_-Nosotros éramos inocentes… entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos hicieron algo tan cruel?- _seguía preguntando por fin soltando a Ludwig que sintió como si un enorme peso le fuera quitado de encima, así que volteó girando lentamente sobre sus pies viendo al supuesto espíritu ahora abrazándose a sí mismo, rodeando con sus manos su propio estomago cubriendo la enorme mancha roja en su costado -_¿Por qué no castigaron al malo?...- _continuaba diciendo a la vez que se dejaba caer de rodillas en el piso sentándose sobre sus piernas.

-_¿Por qué nadie nos creía? ¿Por qué mi hermanito y yo tuvimos que pasar por eso?-_ decía comenzando a llorar a lagrima viva, como si esas preguntas no estuvieran dirigidas a Ludwig sino a alguien más, tal vez al responsable de su muerte, a Dios, al destino…

Y entonces los largos lamentos y los lloriqueos no se hicieron esperar, los gritos acompañados por el llanto y las lágrimas transparentes que caían de sus ojos pero que nunca manchaban el piso ni sus ropas. El chico lloraba como si fuera un chiquillo que acaba de perder de vista a su madre en medio de una multitud; se abrazaba con mucha fuerza manteniéndose cabizbajo mientras su llanto subía de volumen; el castaño no cesaba sus sollozos y gemidos adoloridos y Ludwig retrocedía notando que la ventana de la habitación comenzaba a temblar gracias a la resonancia de la voz del jovencito…

Fue precisamente en ese momento cuando el rubio se dio cuenta de que el llanto ya no lo era más, así que se fijó bien en las mejillas húmedas, y en la sonrisa extraña que se había formado en los labios del espíritu sin que se percatara… el chico ya no lloraba, sus gritos de dolor y tristeza se habían convertido en una estruendosa carcajada descontrolada.

-_Ve~ pero eso ya no importa más porque mi hermanito y yo ya no seremos los únicos aquí-_ concluyó sonriendo ampliamente con esa sonrisa que daba escalofríos junto con esos ojos que lo miraban de manera maliciosa sin dejar de abrazarse a sí mismo para después seguir riendo de manera rara.

Justo al mismo tiempo Antonio no la estaba pasando tan bien, el chico que había sido jalado del brazo y metido a la fuerza al baño no había podido hacer nada al respecto cuando el responsable del violento agarre lo tiró a la tina vieja la que de un momento a otro estaba llena de agua y parecía casi nueva. Sin haber aguantado la respiración antes ahora el español estaba sumergido en el agua, con la mano del chico castaño que había visto antes, obligándolo a mantenerse hasta el fondo de la tina; Antonio luchaba por salir a respirar, daba patadas y manotazos viendo como en la superficie el muchacho castaño se mantenía mirándolo impasible, con su seño ligeramente fruncido mientras que con su mano libre tan solo acariciaba su garganta, justo en la mancha roja de su improvisado vendaje, como si fuera un gesto involuntario adoptado con el tiempo.

El ojiverde miraba desde su acuosa ventana al chico que no cedía ante su agarre manteniendo firmemente a Antonio bajo el agua como si no le costara nada de trabajo estarlo sometiendo mientras que el español solo sentía su pecho dolerle y sus pulmones amenazando con colapsar si no obtenían aire, estaba entrando en pánico así que en medio de su lucha no pudo evitar abrir la boca dejando escapar el poco oxigeno que guardaba mientras intentaba jalar de la ropa al fantasma que solo se hacía hacia atrás evitando mas contacto del que ya tenían; la desesperación por no poder respirar comenzaban a hacer estragos en el ojiverde que se movía frenéticamente haciendo chapotear el agua aterrorizado por la expresión tranquila del chico que solo parecía maldecir entre dientes cuando el español se movía mucho… Oh no… ¿Acaso así moriría? ¿Ahogado patéticamente en una tina por un muerto? ¿De verdad ese sería su fin? No podía conciliar la idea de que ya no vería jamás a sus amigos, a su familia, que ya no haría todas las cosas que siempre quiso hacer, todo eso se estaba yendo junto con las burbujas de aire que subían a la superficie y reventaban al tocar el exterior, todos sus planes se iban en ese aliento que se perdía en el agua… ¿Así se sentía morir? ¿Era posible sentir tanta desesperación en tan solo unos pocos segundos?

Pero entonces cuando todo comenzaba a volverse negro y sus ojos estaban cerrándose contra su voluntad a la vez que sus brazos y piernas perdían fuerza, escuchó como desde afuera del agua alguien lloraba con tremenda fuerza, incluso la tina de porcelana en la que estaba sumergido vibraba gracias a la potencia de la voz que aun lloraba… y el llanto se volvía una risa… justo en ese momento sin razón aparente el chico lo soltó y se alejó sin siquiera mirarlo, momento que Antonio uso para incorporarse jalando todo el aire que podía, tosiendo y notando que él estaba empapado pero por alguna extraña razón la bañera estaba vacía y seca, de nuevo con esa apariencia vieja y llena de tierra con alguna que otra cuarteadura mientras que él y toda su ropa estaban empapados pero no le dio importancia así que salió aun tosiendo y dando larguísimas bocanadas de aire que parecían jadeos, tratando de ver bien por la puerta ya abierta.

Mientras tanto Ludwig que aun veía al chiquillo reír no pudo evitar voltear a la hora en que la puerta del baño se abría y otro chico muy parecido al que tenía enfrente salía con toda tranquilidad, ignorando al rubio y acercándose al otro castaño arrodillándose para quedar a su altura, así que Ludwig aprovechó para escabullirse al baño y ayudar a Antonio que por alguna extraña razón que no quería saber, estaba todo mojado y su cara ligeramente azulada.

-¿Estás bien, puedes caminar?- le preguntó en susurros verificando que el par de hermanos aun siguieran en lo suyo, el español apenas si alcanzó a asentir con su cabeza mientras era ayudado por Ludwig para intentar salir de ahí aunque sabían que era algo tonto poder escapar sin ser vistos pero no perdían nada con intentarlo por lo tanto dieron pasos cortos que pretendían ser silenciosos para escapar de ese cuarto.

-_¿A dónde creen que van?-_ les preguntó entonces la voz del chico de ojos color chocolate –_No pueden hacer llorar a mi hermano y luego largarse como si nada-_ agregó encarando a los adolescentes mientras que una vez más dejaba que sus dedos acariciaran su vendaje y su mellizo se mantenía en el piso sonriéndoles con inocencia.

Antonio y Ludwig se detuvieron y se miraron el uno al otro quedándose petrificados al escuchar la acusación… no tenían un plan, nunca pensaron que los fantasmas fueran a enfrentarlos tan directamente, es mas, nunca ni siquiera en sus mas alocados sueños pensaron que llegarían a ver uno.

-_Tienen que hacerse responsables de sus actos-_ les volvió a decir con la arruga de su entrecejo haciéndose aun más profunda por lo que parecía ser su creciente enojo contra los chicos

-¿Y qué piensas hacernos?- preguntó entonces Antonio con su voz forzada pues aun le costaba un poco respirar con normalidad -¿Piensas matarnos?- le retó a pesar de que por dentro estaba temblando como una gelatina a la vez que Ludwig lo veía ligeramente estupefacto aunque algo asombrado por el repentino valor del castaño, así que decidió mantenerse firme a su lado, dejando atrás esa expresión temerosa y adoptando de nuevo su semblante serio.

El fantasma no contestó, solo alzó aun mas su cabeza como intentando mirar de manera altiva a los prepotentes jovencitos que osaban contestarle de esa manera.

-Puedes matarnos si quieres pero entonces estarías haciendo lo mismo que les hicieron a ti y a tu hermano, un asesinato sin sentido, te vas a convertir en la misma clase de monstro que ellos- dijo con firmeza mirando directo a los ojos del espíritu que no dejaba su maldito cuello en paz.

-_¿Y? ¿Se supone debo ponerme a llorar y pedirles perdón mientras piensas en otro discurso conmovedor?- _contestó de manera cínica provocándole una risita a su mellizo que se cubrió la boca para no reír más fuerte.

Obviamente nuestros protagonistas no esperaban esa clase de respuesta, se supone que si alguien te mata injustamente lo que menos quieres es cometer los mismos actos de quienes perpetuaron tu muerte, sin embargo este muchachito parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo el matar a alguien más a sangre fría, hacer lo mismo que le hicieron…

-Si, deberías considerarlo, nosotros nunca entramos con la intención de ofenderlos ni molestarlos… pero veo que ustedes están aquí atrapados sin poder descansar en paz y con mucho rencor…- siguió diciendo Antonio y Ludwig comenzaba a pensar que la idea de estar dialogando con un fantasma no llegaría a nada bueno, lo presentía por la extraña y pesada atmosfera que se estaba formando en el lugar…

-Entonces tal vez Ludwig y yo podríamos ayudarlos a descansar en paz, a cumplir con su última voluntad- continuó diciendo el ojiverde y una extraña brisa fría empezó a soplar incluso dentro de la habitación que no tenía la ventana abierta, el ambiente se volvía mas tenso a la par que Antonio hablaba –Podemos ayudarles a no tener más asuntos pendientes en este mundo…- y mal hecho, Antonio nunca debió haber dicho aquello pues en de un instante a otro ya tenía al espíritu del chico castaño obscuro frente a él casi con sus narices rozando. El espíritu tomó bruscamente la cara de Antonio con una mano y el hispano solo alcanzó a soltar un quejido por el frío congelante que se cernía sobre su piel, como si fuera nitrógeno líquido, casi podía quemarle por lo frío de esa mano directo sobre su piel.

-_¿Quieres mi última voluntad? ¡Tráelo de vuelta a la vida!- _le gritó señalando a su mellizo que de nuevo agachó la cabeza al escuchar la petición, ocultando sus ojos bajo la sombra de su flequillo -_¡Regresa el jodido tiempo y has algo para salvarlo! ¿Puedes hacerlo?- _le preguntó con los ojos desorbitados, inundados en rabia y casi se podría decir que impotencia -_¡No puedes! ¡No puedes hacerlo! Y nadie puede hacerlo- _seguía diciendo mientras veía de nuevo a un temeroso Antonio que respiraba de manera acelerada.

-_De todos modos… nosotros no podemos ir al cielo-_ está vez era el otro hermano quien había hablado, aun con sus ojos ocultos ganándose la atención de Ludwig _–Si nadie tuvo compasión de nosotros ¿Por qué nosotros habríamos de tenerla por alguien más?-_ preguntó alzando por fin la mirada, Ludwig al sentir como un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo entero de nuevo miró al que tenía sujeto a Antonio y como este dibujaba una media sonrisa en sus labios.

-_Bien dicho Feli, hasta que dices algo inteligente-_ y su extraña mueca sonriente se ensanchó.

Percibiendo el peligro Ludwig no dudó un solo segundo a la hora de jalar por la cintura a Antonio separándolo bruscamente de espíritu

-¡Suéltalo!- gritó liberando al castaño, obligando a este a correr tan rápido como pudieran lejos de ese par de hermanos locos, sabiendo que no había escapatoria pero solo quería alejarse, tenía una repulsiva sensación de terror y peligro, casi le daban nauseas por todo el miedo que había sentido en tan solo unos cuantos segundos pero también acababa de decidir algo: Se mantendría vivo, sin importar que tuviera que hacer, así tuviera que hacer un ritual demoniaco o alguna locura que fuera en contra de sus racionales y lógicas creencias, viviría.

/

**Wow, ¡Llegué al tercer capítulo! JA JA JA, lo siento es que hubo unos días que tuve un bloqueo mental, de esos que solo vienen a joderte la existencia cuando tienes una awesome idea y quieres plasmarla en papel y nomas tus manos no se mueven.**

**Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo, con un Italia medio yandere (¡Es un fantasma por el amor de Dios!) y Romano algo psicópata aunque es gracioso darme cuenta de que no soy la única persona que piensa que Romano muerto se ve todo **_**hot**_**. Bueno, ¡Mil gracias por los reviews! Y la gente que le da solo Favorite Story… créanme, no me voy a enojar si comentan XD.**


	4. Chapter 4

DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA

Ludwig jaló a Antonio y lo obligó a correr hasta otra habitación la cual cerró apenas entraron incluso se recargó en la puerta para así evitar que se abriera aunque tenía el presentimiento de que el escapar y encerrarse no le serviría de absolutamente nada.

El rubio se llevó un mano a la frente tratando una vez mas de tranquilizarse, aun preguntándose porque Antonio que ahora mismo se quitaba la playera para exprimirla, estaba tan empapado… tal vez lo mejor sería no preguntarlo ya que seguramente tendría como respuesta alguna ilógica y sobrenatural explicación así que prefirió mantenerse en silencio, tan solo escuchando los ruidos de afuera que no eran más que el silbido del viento y los ya acostumbrados ratones junto con los grillos, como si una vez más fueran solo ellos dos solos en la casona.

-Tendremos que regresar a esa habitación, solo rompiendo la ventana podremos salir de aquí- propuso Ludwig esta vez de nuevo con su tono serio y autoritario, tal vez tratando de acostumbrarse al hecho de que tenía tras ellos a un par de fantasmas psicóticos con tendencias asesinas, o por lo menos uno de ellos parecía tenerlas.

-¿Y los dejaremos aquí?- preguntó Antonio de pronto descolocando por completo a Ludwig que pensó había escuchado mal ¿Acaso Antonio se estaba preocupando por un par de chiquillos muertos? Aunque si planteas así la pregunta parece algo cruel la manera en como Ludwig lo pensaba.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó para intentar comprender un poco al español que de nuevo se ponía la camisa arrugada y algo fría por la humedad que aun tenía

-Pues que yo hablaba en serio cuando dije que podríamos ayudarlos a descasar en paz, tú sabes, terminar con los asuntos pendientes que aun tienen aquí…- dijo de manera casi tímida viendo como el rubio lo tomaba por los hombros al parecer enfadado.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio ¡Nos quieren matar! ¿Cómo puedes preocuparte por alguien que tiene todas las intenciones de asesinarte? Además ya los escuchaste, no podemos traerlos a la vida, no podemos hacer nada por ellos más que largarnos de aquí- le decía el ojiazul zarandeándolo por cada frase que decía tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, a veces olvidaba que Antonio era demasiado bueno y esa bondad solo lo llevaría a la perdición, todo por su estúpida manía de ayudar a la gente.

-Pero no son malos- intentó contradecir el castaño separándose del agarre del rubio que se quedó algo estupefacto al escuchar eso y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, otra vez, tratando de razonar lo que el ojiverde acababa de decir.

-Antonio… me estás diciendo que un par de chiquillos que prácticamente nos acaban de dar una sentencia de muerte ¿Son buenos? ¿En qué retorcido universo alguien que tiene todas las ganas de matarte es bueno?- decía Ludwig con unas tremendas ganas de darle un par de fuertes bofetadas a su amigo para que dejara de decir tantas tonterías.

-¡Lo que pasa es que tienes que ver más allá de tus narices!- gritó exasperado por fin Antonio ahora si captando por completo la atención del otro –Tú también lo escuchaste, cuando el chico me dijo su última voluntad: Dijo que regresáramos a la vida a su hermano...-

-Claro que lo escuché y no sé a qué diablos quieres llegar porque yo no sé como carajos podemos revivir a los muertos- le discutió Ludwig.

-Es que ese no es el problema, él dijo que reviviéramos al otro… sin embargo nunca se mencionó a sí mismo, nunca dijo "Tráenos a la vida"- dijo Antonio a lo que Ludwig solo arqueó una ceja.

-Sigo sin entender que quieres decir- dijo cruzándose de brazos viendo como Antonio se revolvía los cabellos al no explicarse bien.

-¡Él se preocupa por su hermano! Dios mío Ludwig ¿Cómo no puedes entender algo tan sencillo? Él prefiere que su hermano menor viva incluso si él tiene que permanecer muerto, solo quiere cuidarlo ¿Cómo alguien que pone a su hermano por encima de si mismo podría ser malo?- explicó viendo como el semblante frío de Ludwig no cambiaba ni un ápice.

-Bueno ¿Y tienes una manera de traer a la vida al niño ese? Porque si no es así nuestra situación sigue siendo exactamente la misma. Nos van a matar por mas buenos y bondadosos que sean, ellos solo cuidan el uno al otro nosotros nada mas somos los intrusos a los que se les ocurrió meternos a su casa y nuestros buenos deseos no los van a hacer cambiar de opinión- debatió Ludwig

-Obviamente no podemos traerlos a la vida pero- el castaño hizo una pausa tratando de prepararse para lo siguiente que diría esperando tal vez una rotunda negativa por parte de Ludwig que de alguna manera tenía cierta sospecha de la propuesta que le haría el hispano -¿Qué tal si les ayudamos a descansar en paz? Si les ayudamos a descubrir porque fueron asesinados- dijo está vez con un tono demasiado serio como para tratarse del español aunque se podía ver la determinación en sus ojos.

El rubio estaba a punto de contestar cuando escucharon un extraño tintineo al otro lado de la puerta, ambos se detuvieron de su discusión para aguzar el oído, incluso pegaron su oreja a la delgada pared para escuchar mejor el tintineo que no era producido por ningún animal, mucho menos por el viento… si tuvieran que describirlo dirían que era como el chocar de pequeñas piezas de metal. Así que tragando saliva se arriesgaron una vez más a abrir la puerta, después de todo ya estaban preparados para algún tipo de atentado contra su vida.

Los chicos miraron primero hacía la izquierda y luego hacía la derecha en donde no muy lejos vieron al menor de los mellizos correr alegremente con un enorme llavero circular en la mano, las llaves chocaban la una con la otra provocando el anterior tintineo.

-Las llaves ¡Deben ser las de la puerta principal!- exclamó entonces Ludwig saliendo disparado de la habitación para correr tras el chiquillo que solo iba dando saltitos amanerados hasta el fondo del pasillo seguido del alemán y el español que no había perdido el tiempo en ir tras su amigo con un mal presentimiento atacándolo aunque tal vez era normal el tener esa clase de sensaciones cuando se está encerrado en una casa embrujada.

-¡Espera!- le gritó Ludwig al niño que volteó riendo como si estuviera haciendo una travesura hasta que llegó al final del pasillo en donde dio un par de saltitos para lograr alcanzar una cuerda que colgaba del techo y la cual al jalarla logró desplegar una escalera que estaba escondida, seguro llevaba a un viejo desván; el castaño solo echó otra rápida mirada sobre su hombro para luego subir corriendo las escaleras y rápidamente fue alcanzado por Ludwig y un jadeante Antonio que intentaba seguirles el ritmo, así que como si se tratara de una persecución el fantasma que cargaba las llaves seguía corriendo por la polvosa habitación que tenía una pequeña ventana la cual se abrió fácilmente permitiendo al muchachito salir por ella y al parecer trepar al techo.

-¡No te vas a escapar!- gritó Ludwig, cosa irónica puesto que minutos antes era él quien escapaba del fantasma, sin embargo perdió su miedo al ver la solución a todos sus problemas en ese llavero así que no dudó ni un solo segundo al asomar su cabeza por la ventana y ver que efectivamente el muchachito estaba en el techo por lo tanto se agarró de las tejas de la azotea mientras apoyaba sus pies en el marco de la ventana y se impulsó para lograr subir también.

-Ludwig, espérame- le pidió Antonio que igualmente se dirigía a hacer lo mismo pero cuando apenas se acercaba a la estrecha ventana está se cerró gracias a una fuerte brisa, Antonio intentó abrirla pero no pudo, esa situación ya se le hacía demasiado familiar y estaba empezando a cansarse de que las puertas y ahora ventanas de esa casa se cerraran sin razón alguna… no… sí había una razón y esa era:

-_No puedo creer que ustedes sean tan tontos-_ y por tercera vez el chico del vendaje en el cuello le hablaba, de nuevo con ese tono altivo y arrogante mientras se recargaba en una pared con una pierna flexionada mientras que su mano una vez más estaba acariciando su garganta.

Pero mientras tanto Ludwig estaba más ocupado en seguir al otro mellizo que sin ninguna dificultad correteaba por el techo al mismo tiempo que el rubio tenía que extender sus manos para equilibrarse por el techo y no resbalar gracias a las tejas ya que a diferencia de la ventana de la habitación en el segundo piso, el techo se veía realmente alto y peligroso, tal vez una caída desde ahí podría dejarte lisiado por el resto de tu vida.

-¡Dame las llaves!- le exigió el ojiazul cuidando sus pasos tratando de alcanzar al castaño que por fin se había detenido

-_Ve~… pero si te las doy se irán de aquí- _dijo en un tono de desilusión enlazando sus manos detrás de su espalda dejando al descubierto su enorme mancha de sangre en el vientre que en ese momento gracias a la obscuridad de la noche se veía casi negra

-Eso es más que obvio, nosotros no tenemos ninguna intención de quedarnos así que dame las llaves por favor- volvió a pedírselo esta vez con el seño fruncido y su tono de voz más alto viendo como el chico temblaba un poco ante su petición.

-_¡No quiero!- _dijo el castaño inflando sus mejillas como si estuviera haciendo berrinche a la vez que corría hacía Ludwig –_Ustedes se van a quedar aquí igual que nosotros-_ dijo aun haciendo pucheros a la vez que le daba un fuerte empujón al alemán lo que hizo que este inevitablemente se fuera de espaldas resbalando por las tejas para rodar por el techo pero gracias a sus buenos reflejos el chico pudo sostenerse del filo del techo mientras sus pies que colgaban se movían intentando buscar algún apoyo sin resultados.

-_Nos vemos luego ve~_- dijo el fantasma alejándose de ahí dando saltitos dejando a un desesperado Ludwig que sentía sus dedos adormecerse.

-¡No, espera!- le gritaba el rubio que tan solo alcanzaba a ver de reojo el suelo que se veía demasiado lejos, incluso para ser de noche podía ver a la perfección la larga distancia que había entre el techo y el piso sin embargo el chiquillo solo lo ignoraba. –Espera… ¡Feliciano!- gritó por fin con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que el espíritu se detuviera

-Ese es tu nombre ¿Verdad? Lo leí en la placa que está abajo y tu hermano te llamo Feli- decía tratando de no soltarse, luchando contra el dolor en sus músculos que sentía se desgarraban al soportar todo su peso.

-_Si, ese es mi nombre, me alegra que lo sepas- _dijo el castaño regresando sobre sus pasos sentándose de cuclillas en el techo justo donde Ludwig colgaba intentando no caer

-Feliciano ayúdame por favor, ya no aguantaré mucho- le pedía cuando el hormigueo en sus dedos le estaba imposibilitando el sostenerse, su mano derecha ya estaba cediendo y él estaba haciendo esfuerzos monumentales para no soltarse.

-_Ve~ no quiero porque te vas a ir-_ le dijo ladeando su cabeza poniendo una expresión inocente

-Por favor… no quiero quedarme aquí, yo también tengo un hermano mayor que se preocupa por mi- decía cerrando sus ojos apretando sus mandíbulas tratando de soportar el dolor en sus extremidades. –Si algo me llegara a pasar él se sentiría muy mal- seguía diciendo imaginando por una decima de segundo la cara que Gilbert pondría si él saliera lastimado… no, definitivamente no quería ver esa expresión en el rostro del albino.

-_¿En serio?-_ preguntó Feliciano sosteniendo las llaves entre sus manos ensangrentadas mirando fijamente a Ludwig que ponía muecas de dolor

-Te lo juro- dijo casi exclamando

-_Que bueno…_- eso contestó Feliciano haciendo que Ludwig abriera mucho sus ojos viendo la mirada vacía del fantasma que había cambiado su rostro sonriente e ingenuo por uno impasible, serio… con sus mirada perdida en la nada pensando en algún recuerdo que lograba borrarle el brillo a sus iris almendradas –_Así mi hermanito no será el único en sentirse triste-_ y dicho esto arrojó lejos las llaves a la vez que retomaba su camino.

-¡No!- gritó Ludwig viendo el llavero caer en algún lugar del marchito jardín mientras que una de sus manos por fin cedía y ahora solo se sostenía con su mano izquierda que tampoco soportaría por mucho tiempo.

Cuando esos sucedía Antonio también lidiaba con el otro hermano que se mantenía mirándolo como esperando a que el español hiciera o dijera algo.

-¡¿Qué quieren de nosotros? ¡Si nos van a matar entonces háganlo rápido y ya!- gritó por fin desesperado Antonio quien en realidad quería ayudar al par de hermanos sin embargo estos parecían no querer ser salvados de su prisión terrenal… como si se hubieran resignado a quedarse ahí el resto de sus días.

-_Eso sería muy aburrido-_ contestó el espíritu como si de verdad le diera pereza el solo pensar en una muerte rápida para los chicos

-Así que quieres que suframos… no creo que necesites hacerlo…- dijo el castaño un poco más tranquilo mirando con algo de melancolía al espíritu que no relajaba su entrecejo en ningún momento –creo que puedo imaginar que fue lo que sentiste cuando moriste, debió haber sido horrible- terminó de decir viendo como el muchacho frente a él por un momento abría bien los ojos, como mirando estupefacto a Antonio, pareciera que acababa de escuchar algo inaudito…

-_¿Puedes imaginarlo?... ¿En serio…. puedes hacerlo?-_ comenzó a decir aun con ese gesto de asombro con sus ojos abriéndose un poco mas dejando ver sus pupilas desorbitadas –_Entonces ¿Puedes escuchar los cascos de los caballos a lo lejos, los gritos de los pueblerinos profiriendo maldiciones y las armas chocando?- _empezó a preguntar llevándose las manos a los oídos como si en ese mismo momento pudiera escuchar todo -_¿Puedes sentir el cuerpo de tu hermano temblar entre tus brazos… puedes escuchar tus propios rezos desesperados para que Dios los escuche?- _la voz comenzaba a quebrársele mientras que sus manos que estaban posadas en sus oídos ahora jalaban algunos mechones de su cabello.

-_Dime ¡¿Acaso puedes sentir esta maldita impotencia por no poder hacer que Feliciano deje de llorar? ¿Por qué llora si le digo una y otra vez que no le pasará nada? ¡¿Por qué sigue temblando?- _Antonio tragó saliva al escuchar como el castaño subía el tono de su voz mientras que su mirada desorbitada estaba clavada en el piso mientras aun jalaba con fuerza su cabello. -_¿Escuchas? ¿Escuchas como los soldados han entrado? Por favor, por favor… que no encuentren a Feliciano… pero siguen buscando- _Antonio no interrumpió, solo dio una profunda respiración como sintiendo por primera vez que él mismo estaba viendo la escena que el chico narraba

_-¿Puedes ver cómo han abierto la puerta del armario? Uno de esos desgraciados se ríe… toman a Feliciano, luego a mí, me tiran al piso y les grito ¡Dejen en paz a mi hermano!- _Antonio dio un salto al escuchar la voz atronadora que retumbó por el pequeño desván mientras que las manos del espíritu se desvían a su labio inferior –_¿Acaso puedes ver cómo me golpean en la cara y escuchas como Veneciano grita y llora? Yo solo quiero que se eche a correr… corre tan rápido, no podrán alcanzarlo… pero no lo sueltan-_ sus manos resbalaban hasta su cuello…

-_Contéstame… ¿Puedes sentir la espada cortándote el cuello? ¡¿Sientes como la sangre brota?- _agarró su improvisado vendaje con fuerza -_¡Sigue saliendo sin control y quieres hablar pero no puedes porque solo logras ahogarte! Y Feliciano esta gritando tú nombre y no se detiene- _alzó aun mas su voz como si fueran alaridos a la vez que se jalaba el vendaje como si quisiera arrancárselo -_¡Ya casi no escuchas la voz de tu hermano no sabes si ya lo mataron! ¿Sientes el miedo de no volver a escuchar nunca más a tu hermanito? ¡¿Acaso estás pensando en lo inútil que eres por no poder protegerlo __**otra vez**__? ¡Inútil, inútil, inútil!-_ seguía diciendo mientras se rasguñaba el cuello sin control.

-¡Basta! ¡Ya basta!- fue entonces Antonio quien gritó, también con la voz quebrada sin poder evitar que una lagrima rebelde se escapara de sus ojos verdes.

-_¡NO! ¡Quiero que lo sientas también!- _gritó arrojándose al español que cayó de espaldas en el suelo con el fantasma sobre él jalándolo del cabello con fuerza para echarle la cabeza hacia atrás sometiéndolo –_Siente como es morir, como es escuchar los gritos desgarradores de tu hermano en tu oído cuando tú estás tirado ahogándote con tu propia sangre y vez como se expande por el suelo hasta los pies de tu hermanito que te implora que te levantes y no puedes ¡Siéntelo!- _le gritaba de nuevo con sus seño fruncido mientras pasaba un dedo helado por el cuello de Antonio que podía jurar que la hoja de un cuchillo acababa de trazar una línea por su garganta

Las lágrimas que Antonio no podía controlar escurrían por sus mejillas a la vez que el fantasma lo encaraba al punto en que pudo ver a detalle sus ojos color chocolate y cada uno de los detalles de sus iris

-_Te lo haré sentir, hasta que des tu ultimo maldito suspiro vas a saber lo que es el dolor-_ le susurró sin embargo esta vez no sonrió con esa malicia de antes ni tampoco había arrogancia en su tono.

-No lo harás, no si yo logro que descanses en paz primero- dijo Antonio tratando de controlar sus lagrimas que salían en contra de su voluntad –Yo sé que no son malos, solo son víctimas de una injusticia y lo probaré- dijo aun con el fantasma sobre él que por una milésima de segundo borró su gesto malvado y pareció algo sorprendido.

Hubo un largo silencio en donde el espíritu no aflojó su agarre mientras parecía estar pensando profundamente en algo, hasta que una extraña mueca sonriente se empezó a dibujar en sus labios así que jaló aun mas fuerte el cabello del hispano obligándolo a verlo directamente a los ojos

–_Me parece interesante lo que dices así que hagamos un trato:_ _Si tú logras probar todas las tonterías en las que crees, mi hermano y yo los dejaremos ir a ti y a tú amigo… pero si no puedes hacerlo los mataremos de la misma manera en que nos mataron a nosotros, tienen hasta el amanecer-_ y dicho esto se levantó y fue hasta la entrada del desván desapareciendo apenas habiendo bajado un escalón.

Antonio solo lo vio desvanecerse mientras que él se limpiaba las lágrimas que habían salido en contra de su voluntad, se incorporó mientras intentaba tranquilizarse y poner su cabeza fría o al menos eso estaba haciendo hasta que escuchó como algo golpeaba contra la puerta; el chico volteo al instante y vio que era el pie de Ludwig lo que hacía ese ruido así que sin perder el tiempo abrió la ventana justo en el instante en que su rubio amigo perdía fuerza en la mano que aun se aferraba al filo del techó y se dejaba caer sin embargo fue hábilmente atrapado por Antonio que casi se va de cabeza por la ventana a la hora de atrapar los brazos del ojiazul.

-¡Diablos Ludwig ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- le reclamó caminando hacia atrás jalando a su amigo que sentía que en cualquier momento sus brazos se desprenderían de su cuerpo

-Ese chiquillo loco me empujó- respondió el alemán dejándose caer en el piso del desván frotando sus brazos mientras intentaba respirar profundo para lograr calmar su corazón y sus nervios pues por unos segundos pensó que sería su fin… -¿Y a ti que te pasó? ¿Estabas llorando?- le preguntó al ver los ojos enrojecidos de Antonio que desvió la mirada al instante, era algo vergonzoso admitir que si había llorado.

-Eso no importa ahora, de hecho tengo algo que decirte…-

Antonio le explicó la situación a Ludwig, sobre todo la parte en donde prácticamente había apostado su vida con el espíritu del mayor de los mellizos, le dijo que o descubrían el misterio de su muerte o las siguientes almas en pena que habitarían la casa serían las de ellos, idea que Ludwig obviamente no tomó muy bien, incluso le reclamó la tontería que había hecho aunque tampoco es como si el espíritu le hubiera dado oportunidad de renegar a Antonio.

-Supongo que no tenemos otra opción- se resignó Ludwig aun sintiendo sus brazos adoloridos también con un poco de curiosidad por el misterio que encerraba la muerte de los chicos, quería saber qué razón había sido tan poderosa como para hacer que alguien guardara tanto rencor que incluso lo llevaba a desear el mal hacía otras personas.

-Entonces si vamos a hacer esto debemos ir al lugar donde murieron- dijo Ludwig con toda la seriedad que su voz y cara podían expresar, después de todo su vida estaba en juego

-Ese sería el sótano- dedujo Antonio viendo al ojiazul asentir con la cabeza mientras ambos tomaban aire para aventurarse a ir a la escena del crimen, sin estar muy seguros de que lograrían encontrar ahí, seguramente ese lugar estaba tan vacio como el resto de la casa por lo que no tendrían evidencias ni nada parecido pero no tenían nada que perder, si podían hallar al menos una mísera pista se darían por bien servidos.

Ambos chicos bajaron por las escaleras que rechinaban a cada paso que daban, caminaron por el obscuro pasillo a tientas hasta que encontraron esa puerta con la placa alguna vez dorada que rezaba los nombres de los chicos junto con el epitafio que les deseaba paz eterna. Abrieron la puerta que sospechosamente no estaba cerrada con llave, las bisagras rechinaron haciendo que los chicos hicieran muecas raras cuando el sonido les lastimó los tímpanos, respiraron el aire húmedo que se encerraba en el lugar, un peso invisible se posó sobre sus hombros a la vez que un extraño ambiente de tensión los inundaba, sin dudarlo dieron un par de pasos adentro a la vez que la puerta volvía a cerrarse tras de ellos tan lentamente que ni siquiera lo notaron… esta vez las bisagras no rechinaron.

-_Ve~ hermano, acaban de entrar al sótano ¿Está bien que lo hayan hecho, no te enojarás?-_ preguntó entonces Feliciano que estaba sentado en las escaleras sabiendo que el par de muchachos ahora estaban invadiendo la que por mucho tiempo fue su tumba

-_No te preocupes Feli… de todos modos ellos son como todos los demás, también van a creer que nos lo merecíamos-_ comenzó a decirle Lovino que estaba sentado un escalón más arriba –_Sólo tú y yo sabemos la verdad_- continuó diciéndole mientras ponía su dedo índice en la frente de su hermano y lo paseaba por el puente de la nariz de Feliciano hasta llegar a la punta para luego bajar a sus labios –_No necesitamos que nadie más nos crea-_ concluyó apoyando su dedo en la boca del menor como indicándole que guardara silencio tan solo para escuchar un grito de terror proveniente del sótano que hizo reír a ambos hermanos.

-_Parece que lo encontraron-_ comentó Feliciano soltando un risita que el mayor también acompañó mientras acariciaba su garganta como de costumbre.

/

**Wow, debo admitir que me emocioné mucho escribiendo este capítulo XD, sobre todo las partes de Romano, es que simplemente lo amo (oh, se nota) ahí tienen a su servidora con mi nudo en la garganta escribiendo con la música corta-venas en los audífonos.**

**Cómo sea, mis historias acerca de lo Forever Alone que soy no son relevantes así que antes que nada quiero agradecer los reviews, los Story Alert y los Favorite Story y espero que estén disfrutando esta historia que poco a poco pasa del "terror" al misterio. ¡Mil gracias por ponerle atención a esta cosa y darse el tiempo para comentar!**


	5. Chapter 5

DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA

Antonio y Ludwig se adentraron al sótano y apenas pusieron un pie dentro sintieron esa pesada atmosfera invadirles, su cuerpo se sentía como si fuera de concreto puro, incluso dejaron caer sus hombros, fue como si de un momento a otro toda su energía hubiera sido robada y absorbida por esas paredes de piedra que hacían que se percibiera un poco de frío como si estuvieran en pleno invierno.

Los chicos arrastraban los pies por el suelo para no tropezar, después de todo no veían casi nada por lo tanto sacaron sus respectivos teléfonos celulares para que de esa manera hubiera por lo menos un poco de luz y para su sorpresa y a diferencia del resto de la casa, el sótano estaba plagado de cosas, desde sillones, repisas, cuadros, libros, ropa, baúles, hasta un enorme e imponente armario de madera.

-Wow… parece que podremos encontrar algunas pistas aquí- dijo Ludwig repasando con la mirada los libros de hojas amarillentas con pastas de cuero.

-Ludwig, mira el piso- le indicó de pronto Antonio que con su teléfono iluminaba el suelo, el ojiazul bajó la mirada y pudo ver que estaba parado sobre una enorme mancha obscura, dio un saltito al darse cuenta de que no era otra cosa más que la misteriosa mancha de sangre.

-Así que era verdad lo de la sangre- comentó agachándose para poder verla mejor –Al parecer sus cuerpos estuvieron mucho tiempo en este sótano, o al menos el suficiente para que la sangre lograra filtrarse en el piso- supuso acariciando con las yemas de sus dedos la gran mancha.

-¿Quién podría hacer algo tan cruel?- preguntó Antonio mirando con algo de tristeza el suelo

-La pregunta no es ¿Quién?… sino ¿Por qué?- le corrigió Ludwig levantándose y caminando hasta el armario que estaba pegado a la pared la cual parecía tener un agujero que el mueble cubría…

-Antonio ayúdame a mover esto- le pidió así que el castaño esquivando algunas cosas fue a ayudarle así que entre los dos tuvieron que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para mover el enorme armario de madera maciza que era todavía más pesado de lo que parecía por lo tanto tardaron un poco en moverlo lo suficientemente lejos de la pared y cuando lo hicieron solo alcanzaron a dar el grito más fuerte que sus gargantas pudieron soltar.

Los muchachos retrocedieron varios metros mientras gritaban cuando vieron como del hoyo de la pared caía un esqueleto humano que al chocar contra el piso levantó una gran nube de polvo, los muchachos se llevaron las manos a la cara para cubrirse la boca y nariz pues aparte del polvo también les llegó un penetrante olor a putrefacción lo que los hizo toser mientras miraban con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos el montón de huesos que acababan de descubrir

-Eso… eso… ¡Eso es un jodido esqueleto!- gritó por fin Antonio señalando su evidente hallazgo mientras que Ludwig no sabía que decir ya que efectivamente era el esqueleto de una persona y a juzgar por los jirones de ropa que llevaba encima era de hace algunos siglos.

-Dios mío ¿En serio la gente fue tan cruel como para dejar el cadáver en una pared todo este tiempo?- preguntó Antonio sin poder quitar la vista del esqueleto aunque algo no cuadraba; si de verdad se trataba del cuerpo de alguno de los hermanos ¿Por qué solo había uno? ¿Dónde estaba el otro?

-Espera… este cadáver no es de ninguno de los dos- le corrigió Ludwig –Mira la ropa, es diferente a la que ellos llevan- dijo un poco más tranquilo examinando con la mirada el mullido saco rojo, la camisa amarillenta con manchas marrones y los pantalones negros que casi estaban grises por el paso del tiempo.

-También fíjate en el tamaño, no soy un antropólogo forense pero es más que obvio que este esqueleto es muy grande, si la persona estuviera viva o pudiéramos verla creo que sería más alta que los mellizos- siguió explicando Ludwig fue entonces cuando los dos chicos voltearon a verse, una nueva y totalmente diferente posibilidad se abría ante sus ojos, una que no habían considerado en ningún momento o una que ellos no quisieron ver desde el principio:

Tal vez las supuestas víctimas de una injusticia en realidad eran los victimarios…

-_Ve~ así que ya lo descubrieron-_ dijo entonces la voz de Feliciano que los miraba desde el umbral de la puerta con esa tétrica sonrisita inocente, el espíritu se acercó al esqueleto y lo levantó como si se tratara de un muñeco de trapo, no había miedo ni asco en su expresión, de hecho estaba tan risueño como siempre.

Los muchachos vieron con algo de horror como el chico tomaba una de las manos del esqueleto mientras que con la otra sostenía el resto del cuerpo consumido comenzando a bailar con él de una manera algo perturbadora pues se veía realmente divertido dando vueltas con él montón de huesos que solo se movían al ritmo del chico, las piernas se arrastraban y uno de los brazo colgaba de manera asquerosa a la vez que era zarandeado.

-_Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos ¿Verdad?- _decía entre risitas dando teatrales vueltas con el cadáver por todo el sótano ante la vista temerosa y horrorizada de los adolescentes que no se atrevieron ni siquiera a hacer un solo ruido hasta que el espíritu se detuvo en seco y su expresión alegre se borró repentinamente de su rostro, mirando fijamente las cuencas vacías del cuerpo en las que alguna vez hubieron un par de ojos.

-_Me hubiera gustado estar vivo para ver como se pudría su cuerpo- _dijo en un tono monótono posando una de sus manos en el cráneo, acariciándolo tiernamente… hasta que lo arrancó del cuerpo de un solo tirón haciendo tronar los huesos de las vertebras y logrando que los otros dos chicos dieran un saltito y ahogaran un par de gritos por la repentina acción. Se quedaron atentos y algo temerosos al ver como Feliciano soltaba el resto del cuerpo dejándolo caer de nuevo mientras se quedaba con el cráneo en la mano ensangrentada que le daba una imagen realmente grotesca a la escena.

-_Oh, así que encontraron al bastardo-_ irrumpió de pronto Lovino que cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaba detrás de Feliciano, recargando su barbilla en la cabeza del menor que tuvo que doblar sus rodillas un poco para permitir a su hermano apoyarse mejor mientras este le pasaba un brazo por el cuello en un extraño abrazo. _–Suelta eso Feliciano-_ le ordenó con tono malhumorado y el seño fruncido a lo que su hermano sin decir nada solo lo obedeció y dejó resbalar por su mano la parte del cuerpo recién desprendida la cual rodó un poco por el piso hasta los pies de Ludwig que dio un par de pasos largos hacía atrás tratando de que esa cosa no lo tocara.

-¿Qué significa eso?- Antonio exigió una respuesta tras salir un poco de su conmoción señalando el cuerpo profanado

-_Que hay un cadáver en la casa ¿Eres retrasado o necesitas que te lo explique más detalladamente?- _Contestó de manera sarcástica Lovino sin soltar aun a Feliciano pero antes de que Antonio fuera a reclamarle Ludwig interrumpió de nuevo con ese semblante serio tan característico de él

-Eso quiere decir que hay otro ehm… ¿Fantasma?- preguntó sin saber muy bien como referirse a los espíritus. Lovino frunció aun mas su seño mientras hacía más fuerte el abrazo en el que tenía aprisionado a su hermano, Feliciano solo puso sus manos en el brazo de su hermano aceptando el abrazo.

-_No, al muy desgraciado le hicieron un funeral y un entierro cristiano aunque no hubieran encontrado su cuerpo… a nosotros solo nos fueron a tirar a una fosa común cuando encontraron nuestros cuerpos-_ contestó Lovino para luego dibujar una extraña sonrisa en su cara –_Daría lo que fuera por volver a ver sus caras angustiadas por no poder encontrarlo- _soltó una risotada despectiva ahora dirigiéndose a su mellizo

-_¿Te acuerdas Feli? Cuando toda esa servidumbre andaba por todos lados buscando a su patrón… pobres idiotas-_ dijo ahora bajando un poco el tono de su voz, soltando por un momento a su hermano dirigiendo su mano a su cuello vendado –_Y pensar que compartimos el mismo patético mausoleo tanto tiempo…_-

-Contéstame algo por favor- le pidió entonces Antonio tragando saliva captando la atención de Lovino –Ustedes… ¿Mataron a esta persona?- preguntó por fin tragando saliva esperando la respuesta que solo le llegó en forma de sonrisa por parte de Lovino que no podía hacer más grande su mueca sonriente porque sus labios no se lo permitían.

Antonio cerró fuerte sus puños a la vez que fruncía su seño ante la silenciosa contestación.

-¡Y yo que pensé que ustedes eran inocentes! No son más que un par de…- pero antes de seguir Ludwig le puso una mano en el hombro indicándole que guardara silencio

-Aun es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones- dijo el rubio con tono serio, esta vez Feliciano clavó sus ojos ligeramente sorprendidos en los azul cielo del alemán mientras que Lovino solo alcanzó a borrar su sonrisa –Puede que lo hayan matado pero aun no sabemos bajo qué circunstancias lo hicieron ni tampoco sus razones, sin embargo creo que puedo suponer que ustedes fueron asesinados en venganza por la muerte de esa persona- explicó Ludwig.

-_No lo sé… ustedes tienen que responder eso-_ dicho esto Lovino se dio media vuelta seguido de Feliciano que le regaló una última mirada a Ludwig que al verlos irse logró relajar por un momento sus hombros y se dejó caer en el piso, no podía seguir mostrando esa cara seria y dura por más tiempo, no cuando había visto un verdadero esqueleto humano y a un par de chicos muertos admitir cínicamente un asesinato.

-Perdón Ludwig… por mi culpa ahora estamos metidos en esto, si yo no hubiera insistido en eso de que ellos son buenos…- comenzó a disculparse Antonio algo afligido.

-Yo nunca dije que no fueran inocentes, es cierto que dudo mucho de sus buenas intenciones pero es verdad lo que dije antes, aun no sabemos bajo qué circunstancias mataron a esa persona, tal vez fue en defensa propia o algo parecido- respondió el rubio tratando de ver el esqueleto que aun estaba a sus pies a la vez que Antonio parecía más tranquilo.

-Sabía que no podías ser alguien tan cruel, al final también puedes creer en la parte buena de las personas- dijo un poco más animado el español ganándose una mirada estricta de Ludwig

-No, lo digo porque no veo como un par de chicos pudiera haber matado un adulto a propósito, puede que haya sido un accidente además tampoco me importa lo que sea de ellos, yo solo quiero salir de aquí- respondió tratando de pensar en una manera de empezar con su investigación.

-Vaya… ¿Nunca te han dicho que eres muy frío?- le preguntó Antonio casi intimidado por la manera tan pragmática de pensar del rubio. Ludwig decidió ignorar esa última pregunta…

Si, muchas veces le habían dicho eso, mas veces de las que le gustaría, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, él no era de las personas que se enternecía fácilmente ni tampoco de las que se dejaba dominar por sus emociones, para Ludwig todo tenía que estar bajo un estricto control y regido por la lógica así que el estar envuelto en esa clase de situaciones más que sacarlo de control lo obligaban a mantener su cabeza fría y calculadora, no había tiempo para sentimentalismos, no cuando su vida estaba en juego.

Sin comentar otra cosa el par de muchachos se dispusieron a buscar entre las cosas no sin antes cubrir el montón de huesos con una vieja sabana ya que tenerlo ahí tirado era demasiado escalofriante. Los adolescentes estuvieron hurgando entre los libros los que en su mayoría eran tan solo libros de contaduría que llevaban las finanzas de la casa cuando esta había sido convertida en un museo, al parecer nadie se había molestado en sacar las cosas por el miedo a los fantasmas.

-Lud, encontré algo que puede servirnos- llamó de pronto Antonio que tenía la mitad del cuerpo enterrado en una montaña de cuadernos sacando por fin uno que era más delgado que los demás –Creo que es un diario- dijo sacudiéndose el polvo del cabello y quitándose alguna telaraña que se le había pegado en el acto; le extendió el libro al rubio que lo abrió notando lo frágil de las hojas y la caligrafía tan elaborada pero aun así entendible.

-¿Dice algo importante?- preguntó el hispano que por más que intentó descifrar las letras no pudo ya que se le dificultaba demasiado leer en manuscrita

-Pues solo empieza a decir porque fundó el museo, al parecer el tipo este no era más que un fanático de lo sobrenatural… pero parece ser que hizo una investigación sobre el asesinato que hubo aquí- dijo Ludwig mientras seguía leyendo.

"_Según cuenta el rumor que ha pasado de generación en generación entre los pueblerinos, hubo un hombre rico que vivía no muy lejos de esta casa… era un joven noble querido por todos los habitantes gracias a su bondad y generosidad. A diferencia de los típicos nobles de aquella época este gustaba de dar ayuda a los más pobres o a cualquiera que se lo pidiera, su popularidad se extendía por todo el poblado así que el día de su desaparición no fue raro ver a todos los habitantes organizando expediciones de búsqueda… todos menos Feliciano y Lovino Vargas que tras su desaparición no dieron señales de preocupación, según se dice ni siquiera estaban extrañados por el repentino extravío del noble._

_Según tengo entendido fue esta actitud lo que los llevó a ser sospechosos de la desaparición y posteriormente del supuesto asesinato ya que al no encontrar pista alguna del hombre todos lo dieron por muerto así que sin poder culpar a nadie sin dudarlo dos veces acusaron a los hermanos Vargas que se habían mostrado indiferentes (algunos dijeron que hasta insensibles y crueles) ante el suceso así que sin emitir ningún juicio o darles siquiera oportunidad de defenderse fueron tras sus vidas como venganza por el asesinato del noble tan querido por todos._

_Hasta ahora todo lo que sé es gracias a chismes y habladurías que se han contado a través del tiempo y que se han transgiversado convirtiéndolo en algún cuento de terror para advertir a los niños de no entrar en las casas de otras personas o en las propiedades privadas… pero aun así yo sé que hay algo en esa casa, se puede sentir el rencor y la tristeza además de que que todos mis trabajadores se han negado entrar al sótano en donde efectivamente encontramos los huesos de los niños pero apenas logramos sacarlos, la puerta se cerró repentinamente (vaya que nos dio un susto) no pudimos abrirla hasta que tuvimos que forzarla. Cosas raras pasan en ese lugar así que hemos optado por no mover nada de ahí y solo usarlo como bodega sin estar dentro más de cinco minutos; aun así seguiré investigando para saber qué fue lo que realmente pasó"_

Ludwig terminó de leer y continuó con las siguientes páginas que solo hablaban de los extraños sucesos que ocurrían en la casa, al parecer el temporal dueño del museo estaba más preocupado por los sustos a los visitantes y por su negocio que poco a poco llegó a la quiebra hasta que finalmente nunca habló de la verdadera historia, todo se quedó en rumores.

-Al parecer todo apunta a que ellos lo mataron… creo que realmente no son tan buenos como yo creía- se lamentó España que había estado escuchando al rubio leer en voz alta el diario.

-Aun no sabemos las razones que tuvieron para hacerlo, además esto no es tan fácil como para encasillarlos en "buenos" o "malos"- le dijo Ludwig viendo como Antonio parecía algo apenado por el comentario anterior, después de todo el alemán tenía razón, nada en el mundo es solo negro o blanco, y puede que incluso las razones de un asesinato tampoco entraran dentro de esas categorías.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la casa los hermanos muertos estaba en una de las tantas habitaciones vacías, Lovino estaba recostado en el piso mirando al techo mientras acariciaba su cuello perdido entre sus pensamientos mientras que Feliciano a su lado tan solo veía el vendaje del mayor manchado de sangre y luego miraba sus propias manos llenas de color escarlata.

-_Ve~ hermano... ¿De verdad crees que esos chicos son iguales a todos los demás?- _preguntó de pronto el menor abrazando sus rodillas recargando su mejilla en ellas

-_Tú mismo escuchaste al de ojos verdes, para ellos no somos más que un par de asesinos-_ respondió Lovino con algo de aburrimiento

_-Si pero… el otro muchacho no dijo eso, parecía que no quería acusarnos-_ debatió Feliciano viendo como su hermano volteaba a verlo enfadado

_-¿A qué quieres llegar Feliciano?-_ le cuestionó el mayor con esa típica mirada asesina que lograba estremecer al más joven y que solo desvió la mirada

-_Yo solo digo que podríamos… no se… solo dejarlos ir, ya los asustamos lo suficiente y…- _pero antes de seguir Lovino lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa acercándolo bruscamente a él mirándolo con fiereza.

_-Deja de decir tantas estupideces Feliciano, desde un principio no teníamos planeado solo "asustarlos", si se atrevieron a entrar entonces es porque quieren saber que se siente estar y morir aquí a menos claro que cumplan con el trato, cosa que no creo que logren- _le reclamó alzando la voz sin soltar a su hermano que parecía algo asustado. Lovino aflojó un poco el agarre y relajó su semblante junto con el tono de su voz –_Después de todo Feli… solo tú y yo sabemos lo que pasó, no voy a dejar que un par de inútiles lo descubran… por su imprudencia ellos van a saber lo que es morir injustamente-_ concluyó soltando su camisa y pasando el revés de su mano por la mejilla de su consanguíneo que tan solo parecía estar profundamente triste.

Lovino volvió a recostarse en el piso de nuevo sumergiéndose en sus cavilaciones mientras que Feliciano solo se levantó para salir de la habitación.

-_Mas te vale que no hagas una estupidez Feliciano… lo digo en serio- _le adviritó el de ojos chocolate viendo la espalda del menor alejarse.

Volviendo al sótano Ludwig seguía leyendo todo libro que encontraba tratando de encontrar algo que no fuera el rumor que ya había leído y repasado hasta el cansancio; dio un suspiro a la vez que se masajeaba el puente de la nariz tratando de aliviar el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a atacarlo, volteo a ver a Antonio que para sí desagradable sorpresa se había quedado profundamente dormido, solo el español podía dormir en esa situación tan caótica así que algo enfadado Ludwig se dispuso a despertarlo.

-_No lo despiertes-_ le pidió una voz, la de Feliciano que hizo que Ludwig se sobresaltara un poco y le hiciera pensar que el español no se había dormido por voluntad propia

–_Dime algo… ¿Tú de verdad crees que mi hermano y yo no somos culpables?-_ preguntó con una extraña timidez, actitud que no cuadraba del todo con el estado de ánimo psicótico que había tenido horas antes (sumado a ello un intento de homicidio)

-No puedo sacar una conclusión aun- contestó con desconfianza examinando al chico que jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos llenos de sangre, pero que diablos le pasaba para actuar así si minutos antes estaba bailando con un esqueleto y arrancando cráneos como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

-_¿Podrías concluir algo si te muestro lo que realmente pasó?-_ le preguntó descolocando un poco a Ludwig que no esperaba ese tipo de propuesta.

Sin esperar respuesta Feliciano se acercó al chico que intentó retroceder en vano pues su espalda chocó contra la pared y antes de poder buscar otra ruta de escape ya podía sentir el par de manos heladas como cubos de hielo enlazarse tras su nuca, fijó sus ojos en los almendrados que parecían tan melancólicos a la vez que el espíritu le obligaba a agacharse un poco para quedar a su altura… y pudo sentir la frente fría, el flequillo castaño hacerle cosquillas en la piel junto con su vista comenzando a nublársele y el dolor de cabeza haciéndose más intenso al punto en que todo se volvió negro…

Cuando despertó otra vez, estaba en el sótano… pero era de día, solo estaba el enorme armario de madera, un par de muebles viejos y escondido entre ellos un Feliciano vivo.

/

**CHAN CHAN CHAN (Música de suspenso) ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Ahora que lo pienso (y que vuelvo a leer el capi) esto se va inclinándose más por el misterio, con eso de que nuestros héroes ya hablan con fantasmas como si fueran amigos de toda la vida además de que también he notado que parece que Veneciano tiene un trastorno de personalidad múltiple ja ja ja, bueno, es que a mí me gusta verlo medio Yandere, se me hace de lo mas cool, a veces salirse un poco de personaje también es divertido.**

**Bueno, antes que nada "¡Mil ocho mil gracias!" (Quien sabe cuanto sea esa cifra pero suena a muchas gracias) gracias por leer, comentar y soportar esta bizarra historia y los comentarios de la autora al final del capítulo. También espero que "1880" haya alcanzado a leer esto antes de irse a su excursión, no pude publicar antes porque mi cerebro no es tan awesome XD.**

**De nuevo mil gracias por leer y espero sigan haciéndolo.**


	6. Chapter 6

DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA

Ludwig sintió un poco de pánico al darse cuenta de que ya era de día, eso quería decir que su tiempo límite ya había llegado.

-¿Qué me pasó porque ya es de día? ¿Dónde está Antonio?- le preguntó al espíritu al no ver por ninguna parte al español sin embargo como respuesta solo escuchó la risita traviesa de Feliciano que aun escondido entre un par de enormes sillones vigilaba la puerta.

-¡Contéstame!- le exigió pero al mismo tiempo que Ludwig hablaba otra persona más se hizo escuchar

-Feliciano, deja de estar jugando y ven a ayudarme- Ludwig se volteó al instante y vio que era Lovino que abría la puerta del sótano con una mano en la cadera y la otra en la perilla sin embargo a pesar de que era el mismo hermano de Feliciano había algo totalmente diferente en ese que ahora mismo estaba en la puerta: No solo no tenía el vendaje en el cuello, su garganta no tenía ni una sola marca o cicatriz, su piel tenía un ligero color tostado, las ojeras que enmarcaban sus ojos tampoco estaban y sus iris chocolate tenían un brillo intenso junto con su cabello marrón obscuro y su extraño riso que se levantaba de manera graciosa en su cabeza.

-Ve~ perdón hermano- se disculpó ahora Feliciano saliendo de su escondite, el menor tampoco tenía la enorme mancha de sangre en su camisa, y al igual que Lovino se veía tan diferente, con sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos almendrados risueños y su cabello castaño claro alborotado… como si ambos estuvieran vivos de nuevo.

El chico corrió hasta donde estaba su consanguíneo pasando de largo a Ludwig que intentó detenerlo pero este lo ignoró… fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que ese Feliciano no podía verlo ni escucharlo. Es verdad, se supone ese era un recuerdo del propio Feliciano, la verdadera versión acerca de lo que sucedió por lo tanto intentando mantener la calma siguió viendo la escena.

Feliciano se le fue encima en un abrazo al mayor que intentó quintárselo de encima sin mucho éxito mientras que el menor se le restregaba y le comentaba algo acerca de la cena de esa noche, tal vez un poco de pasta.

Ludwig los siguió fuera del sótano viendo la hermosa casa que alguna vez fue ese lugar, con sus paredes blancas y los cuadros al oleo que decoraban cada rincón junto con los jarrones y floreros, las repisas y los libros ¿Quién pensaría que ahora ese bello hogar en tiempos actuales no era más que una casona tétrica y lúgubre que parecía se caería a pedazos en cualquier momento? En fin, los hermanos se encaminaron hasta la cocina en donde entre los dos comenzaron la tarea de preparar la cena ya que al parecer no tenían sirvientes o alguna otra familia que los ayudara, solo eran ellos dos.

-Por cierto, hoy vendrá el Señor Gianni a cenar- anunció Lovino mientras encendía la leña para poder calentar el agua viendo como su hermano se detenía de cortar algunos vegetales y azotaba el cuchillo en la mesa captando la atención del mayor y sobre todo la de Ludwig que alcanzó a ver una expresión preocupada en la cara del chico, casi podría decirse que de miedo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó su mellizo mirándolo con el seño fruncido

-Ah… nada, solo me sorprendí un poco, no me habías avisado- respondió soltando risitas nerviosas ganándose aun una mirada desconfiada de su hermano que decidió no darle importancia al extraño comportamiento del menor.

-Es porque no lo tenía planeado, me lo encontré hoy cuando salía de la parroquia y conversamos así que decidí invitarlo- tan solo contestó tratando de avivar el fuego

-Ya veo…- solo eso contestó su hermano cortando los vegetales dando golpes secos con el cuchillo como si estuviera perdido en sus propios pensamientos

-Además el señor Gianni nos ha ayudado mucho, desde que el abuelo murió y nos dejó esta casa no teníamos como pagar las deudas, es una suerte que él haya decidido apoyarnos sin pedir nada a cambio a pesar de que le ofrecimos trabajar en su casa como sirvientes- seguía diciendo Lovino mientras que Feliciano daba golpes aun mas fuertes con el chuchillo a medida que su hermano seguía hablando hasta que en un descuido se hizo un leve corte en el dedo índice.

-¡Ouch!- se quejó el muchachito dejando el utensilio y viendo la gotita de sangre salir de su dedo.

-Eres un descuidado Feliciano- le regañó su hermano jalándole bruscamente la mano dañada y llevándose el dedo herido a la boca intentando detener el sangrado

-Perdón hermano, siempre te estoy dando problemas- se disculpó el menor apenado

-Soy el mayor, es mi trabajo cuidarte- solo eso contestó Lovino sacándose el dedo y viendo que ya no sangraba así que ambos se pusieron a cocinar esperando la visita.

Una hora después alguien llamaba a la puerta, Ludwig supuso que era el tal Gianni porque vio a Lovino muy apurado a la hora de ir a abrir mientras que Feliciano parecía algo indeciso con respecto a salir de la cocina hasta que este dio una larga y profunda respiración para dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buenas noches- dijo un hombre muy alto, de cabello negro y ojos amables que usaba una camisa blanca con volados, unos pantalones negros y un saco rojo, el mismo atuendo que llevaba el esqueleto en el sótano, solo que menos raído y maltratado.

-Buenas noches- saludó Lovino con su cara seria pero aun así no parecía ser maleducado o burdo.

-Buenas noches- saludó también Feliciano queriendo parecer alegre pero el rubio que miraba la escena pudo notar un leve titubeo en el más joven.

-¿Cómo han estado chicos? Hace mucho tiempo que no vengo a su casa, sigue igual de hermosa- les alagó el hombre repasando la mirada por los cuadros

-Eso es gracias a que nos ha ayudado- dijo Lovino hablando entre dientes y con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza pues siempre le había costado algo de trabajo ser amable con la gente –Como sea, vamos a cenar- dijo con el seño fruncido antes de que sus mejillas se pusieran mas rojas así que los otros dos lo siguieron.

-Oh pero que descuidado soy- dijo del pronto Gianni sacando de la bolsa de su saco un sobre –olvidé entregar esta carta… creo que tendré que regresar al pueblo- dijo lamentándose de manera exagerada haciendo que Feliciano pareciera algo aliviado al escucharlo.

-Yo puedo ir a dejarla, iré tan rápido como pueda- se ofreció Lovino entonces y la expresión antes aliviada de Feliciano se borró por completo mientras que el adulto solo sonrió de manera amable

-Eres tan gentil Lovino pero no puedo abusar aun mas de tu buena voluntad, ya me has invitado a cenar y…- intentó convencerle el pelinegro

-Pues por eso mismo, yo iré a dejar la carta y regresaré rápido para cenar juntos- dijo arrebatándole el sobre de mala gana leyendo rápidamente la dirección.

-Muchas gracias Lovino, yo mientras tanto cuidaré a Feliciano- dijo posando su mano en la espalda del más joven, acariciando con sus dedos el cuello y la nuca del chico que dio un respingo y su cara de nuevo mostraba miedo además de que su boca se abrió ligeramente como a punto de llamar a Lovino para pedirle que no se fuera.

Ludwig que estaba de espectador no le dio buena espina ese gesto, porque no parecía una caricia fraternal ni tampoco esa mirada extraña que le estaba dedicando al castaño, mucho menos esa sonrisa maldosa que se formó en su boca al escuchar la puerta principal cerrarse no sin que antes Lovino le echara una mirada a su hermano que parecía asustado.

-Y bien Feliciano… creo que tengo una idea de cómo podemos entretenernos mientras Lovino está fuera- le dijo Gianni relamiendo sus labios provocando que Feliciano se alejara varios metros de él con una marcada expresión de miedo en su rostro, miedo que le contagió a Ludwig que quería negarse a si mismo sus propias sospechas acerca de lo que pasaría a continuación.

-Váyase por favor… no quiero hacerlo otra vez- le pidió Feliciano con la voz entrecortada viendo como el hombre se acercaba a él con pasos largos a la vez que lo tomaba de la cara con violencia

-No mi pequeño, tú no puedes opinar acerca de esto ya que si lo haces yo dejaré de apoyarlos a ti y a tu hermano así que tendrán que largarse de esta casa y vivir en la miseria como los pobres diablos que son y que su abuelo abandonó cuando se murió, el muy borracho que despilfarra su dinero en bebida y mujerzuelas- le dijo en tono venenoso siseando las palabras –Ahora… si no quieres que tu hermanito se pudra en la calle muriéndose de hambre vas a tener que ser un buen chico y hacer lo que yo diga y si no mantienes el secreto el cuerpo de tu hermano va a amanecer flotando en el río con los peces- le amenazó viendo al pobre Feliciano que soltaba lagrimas de sus ojos almendrados.

-¡No quiero, suélteme!- le exigió empujando al hombre que encolerizado lo tomó del cabello arrastrándolo escaleras arriba.

-¡Suéltalo!- le gritó Ludwig en vano, como si en un intento desesperado de ayudar al castaño se hubiera olvidado que nadie podía verlo o escucharlo… solo podía ver al pobre chico ser tomado de los cabellos arrastrado por las escaleras mientras forcejaba llorando desconsoladamente hasta ser llevado a la habitación.

Ludwig los siguió, aun gritando y ordenando que lo soltara, su garganta se le desgarraba en gritos mudos mientras veía horrorizado como el adulto peleaba contra el chico para arrancarle la camisa, dándole mordidas en el cuello y en el pecho, marcándolo cual animal ignorando los gritos del muchachito que no se cansaba de pelear. Pero cuando Ludwig estaba perdiendo el aire de sus pulmones por tantos gritos pudo escuchar pasos aun en medio del alboroto, pasos rápidos que subían las escaleras y abrían la puerta de golpe; se trataba de Lovino quien había regresado, en una mano cargaba la carta y en otra un cuchillo seguro se había armado al escuchar el ajetreo y había regresado al notar la expresión temerosa de su mellizo.

-¡SUELTALO HIJO DE PERRA!- gritó sorprendiendo a Gianni que abrió muchos los ojos al ver al otro mellizo írsele encima con cuchillo en mano que clavó justo en su pecho.

Feliciano aprovechó para alejarse cubriéndose con su camisa casi hecha pedazos, corriendo a los brazos de su hermano que se separó del hombre viendo a este caer al piso en un último intento de sacarse el cuchillo. Lovino abrazó fuerte a su mellizo haciéndole saber que estaba ahí con él que lo acababa de salvar… Feliciano volteó a ver de reojo el cuerpo tirado en el piso con una mancha de sangre comenzando a extenderse por la camisa así que se separó bruscamente de su consanguíneo corriendo hasta el ahora cadáver, sacándole el cuchillo para volvérselo a enterrar.

-¡Maldito, maldito!- le gritó enterrándole el cuchillo una y otra vez -¡Ya no podrás lastimarme, ya no podrás hacerle nada a mi hermano! ¡Maldito!- le gritaba aun clavándole el cuchillo por todo el pecho, llorando sin control, llenándose las manos de sangre que se mezclaba con sus lágrimas -¡Maldito, maldito, maldito!- volvió a gritar con la cara empapada de lágrimas y sangre.

-¡Basta Feliciano!- le pidió su hermano deteniéndolo desde atrás, tomándolo de las muñecas y abrazándolo fuerte para que tirara el cuchillo, meciéndolo de adelante hacía atrás –Ya basta… estoy aquí… ya nadie te puede lastimar- le dijo tratando de controlar su voz temblorosa de rabia por no haber podido llegar antes, por haberle abierto las puertas a ese hijo de la gran puta… rabia por ser un hermano inútil que no pudo proteger a su propio mellizo.

Mientras tanto Ludwig solo miraba la escena, un mar de emociones se mezclaban en su cabeza, el cuerpo entero le temblaba y un nudo en su garganta no lo dejaba hablar ni respirar…

Vio como los chicos cargaban el cadáver, como hacían el hoyo en la pared del sótano y lo escondían, como limpiaban la sangre del piso de la habitación, la misma donde estaba ese gran ventanal por el que Ludwig quiso escapar… vio a los hermanos jurar mantener el secreto de lo que había pasado y deseó que eso hubiera sido lo único que hubiera visto pero no… de pronto la escena cambió, todo se volvía borroso hasta que el paisaje pasaba a una tarde lluviosa, de nuevo estaban en la casa pero esta vez se veía un poco más obscura gracias al día nublado, alguien tocaba a la puerta y Lovino que mantenía su cara malhumorada y su entrecejo fruncido fue a abrir encontrándose con una señora mayor acompañada de varias otras personas, entre ellas algunos que vestían como los ricos, de terciopelo y sedas, seguro conocidos de aquel Gianni.

-Buenos días Lovino, perdona por molestarte otra vez pero queremos venir a invitarte a ti y a Feliciano al funeral del amo Gianni- la señora sacó un pañuelo y se lo llevó a los ojos que comenzaban a lagrimear y la mandíbula le temblaba gracias al llanto. –Después de tanto buscarlo no apareció, así que lo hemos dado por muerto- dijo comenzando a llorar y uno de sus acompañantes solo le dio una leve palmadita en el hombro.

-Todos estamos devastados, el señor Gianni era tan buena persona- dijo quien consolaba a la señora que ahora lloraba como una Magdalena. Sin embargo los sorprendió no escuchar palabras de condolencia o algún comentario reconfortante, mucho menos un pésame, solo escucharon una carcajada eufórica por parte de Lovino.

-¡Qué bien! Al fin se darán por vencidos buscando a ese bastardo infeliz- soltó otra risotada cruel –es una lástima que no encontraron su cuerpo, me hubiera fascinado ver su cara putrefacta siendo mierda de gusanos, es mas… espero que haya sufrido y le haya dolido- y dicho esto cerró la puerta en las narices de las personas que se quedaron boquiabiertas… y con su sorpresa comenzaron las sospechas.

Por tercera vez la escena que Ludwig veía, cambió, era un atardecer… tan rojo que lograba cegarte por momentos, el cielo ya se pintaba de un intenso color anaranjado y se podía escuchar un tumulto de gente en las afueras de la casa, todos armados con picas, palas, trinches y los más acaudalados con espadas, todos decididos a ir a matar a quienes pensaban eran los asesinos de Gianni, los únicos que no se habían mostrado afectados, los que celebraban su desaparición y muerte, porque de entre todos los pueblerinos ellos eran los únicos que parecían odiar profundamente al noble.

Ludwig miraba desde una de las ventanas la horda de personas enfurecidas, sintió un extraño impulso de ayudar a los chicos a escapar pero solo podía verlos correr dentro de la casa buscando una manera de bloquear las entradas, corriendo de un lugar a otro cargando cosas pesadas… si Ludwig tan solo pudiera ser visible, si tan solo pudieran escucharlo… pero solo estaba limitado a observar como las personas gritaban groserías y maldiciones a un par de chicos que solo intentaban protegerse el uno al otro, los hermanos que estaban solos en el mundo y su único refugio eran los brazos del otro.

¿Cómo es que el mundo podía ser tan injusto y cruel? ¿Por qué un par de chicos tenían que pagar por los pecados de otro? ¿Por qué el malhechor era puesto en un pedestal y las víctimas eran sobajadas al punto de querer ser linchadas?

El alemán vio como las personas ya comenzaban a golpear la puerta principal

-¡Escóndanse!- les gritó aun queriendo ser de ayuda, esperando ser escuchado por al menos esa vez… pero solo vio a Lovino abrazar a Feliciano que temblaba sin control

-Ve~ hermano tengo mucho miedo- se confesó Feliciano escuchando el atronador sonido de las patadas contra la puerta de madera

-No te preocupes Feliciano, nada malo nos va a pasar- le dijo el mayor dando un respingo cuando los golpes se hicieron más fuertes.

-¿Me lo prometes?- le preguntó el menor tratando de aguantar las lagrimas siendo separado gentilmente por Lovino que lo miró directo a los ojos limpiándole las mejillas con delicadeza, una delicadeza tan desconocida como reconfortante; y Feliciano miró a su mellizo y pudo notar una sonrisa amable en él, no una cínica o maldosa, ni con el entrecejo fruncido era la primera sonrisa que su hermano mayor le regalaba.

-Te lo juro- contestó y soltó a su hermano retomando su expresión seria -¡Ve y escóndete en el sótano yo iré a la puerta para no dejarlos entrar!- le ordenó y el chico hizo caso

Pero Ludwig sabía que ese juramente no iba a ser cumplido…

-¡No vayan al sótano, los encontrarán!- les gritó poniéndose enfrente de Lovino que no lo veía, corrió hasta donde estaba Feliciano que buscaba la llave -¡Los van a matar si van ahí!- volvió a advertirles sin resultado. El rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza pensando en una manera de hacerse escuchar, pero cuando los abrió de nuevo, estaba en el viejo sótano, era de noche, Antonio dormía en una esquina y Feliciano con su cara pálida, sus ojeras enmarcando sus ojos vacios y la mancha de sangre en su estomago, estaba frente a él.

Tardó un poco en reaccionar y ubicar el lugar donde estaba, volteó a ver a ese Feliciano muerto, con sus manos ensangrentadas y su cara blanca como la cera entonces en un torbellino de pensamientos volvió a recordar lo antes visto y el rubio solo alcanzó a llevarse una mano a la boca tratando de acallar un discreto sollozo que se le escapó de los labios a la vez que sus ojos celestes se enrojecían por las lagrimas.

-_¿Estás llorando?-_ le preguntó Feliciano de nuevo con esa voz de ultratumba que se escuchaba como un murmullo lejano a pesar de estar tan cerca de él -_¿Por qué lloras?-_ Ludwig desvió la mirada mientras respiraba profundo tratando de que su voz se escuchara normal.

-Fue demasiado injusto- dijo volviendo a revivir las múltiples escenas –Ustedes… no merecían morir- dijo de nuevo limpiándose las lagrimitas que se querían escapar de sus ojos pero no las dejó.

Feliciano estaba a punto de decirle algo pero antes de siquiera pronunciar un solo sonido alguien más se le adelantó.

-_¿Pero qué hiciste Feli?-_ era Lovino que de nuevo entraba al sótano arrastrando los pies luciendo su vendaje manchado de sangre en la garganta, cubriendo con una mano la mitad de su cara, su ojo visible y sin brillo se mantenía fijo en su hermano y en el alemán.

Ludwig sintió escalofríos ante esa expresión desolada, esa mirada casi perdida y la voz que se arrastraba de manera lastimera

-_He… hermanito yo…- _Comenzó a decir Feliciano

-_¡Cállate!- _le ordenó Lovino en un grito casi gutural que resonó por toda la casa haciendo temblar incluso las paredes y despertó a Antonio de un sobresalto…

Sin duda la situación solo estaba empeorando.

/

**Ok. Tengo un nudo en la garganta así que no diré mucho esta vez (en serio lo tengo, lloro escribiendo mis propias historias). Gracias por los reviews y sobre todo por aun leer esta historia, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA

-_¡Cállate!- _gritó Lovino en una voz casi gutural haciendo retumbar las paredes, despertando a Antonio de un sobresaltó que tardó un poco en reaccionar aunque parecía algo confundido -_¿Por qué lo hiciste Feliciano?- _preguntó ahora en voz baja y algo ronca por el grito antes propinado, dejando resbalar su mano por su cara fijando sus ojos tanto en el alemán como en su hermano que parecían realmente asustados

-Eso ya no importa, ahora sé porque fueron asesinados ¡Pude ver que ustedes son inocentes!- exclamó Ludwig viendo como Lovino torcía la boca en un claro gesto de rabia así que el mayor de los Vargas fue hasta donde estaba Ludwig y lo tomó por la camisa arrojándolo hasta el otro lado del sótano con una fuerza tremenda hasta hacerlo chocar contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente

-_¡Cállate, cállate!- _le volvió a ordenar Lovino viendo al chico desmayado en el piso con un hilillo de sangre escurriendo de su sien hasta su cara

-¡Ludwig!- llamó Antonio corriendo hasta su amigo pero de nuevo el de ojos chocolate se lo impidió tomándolo de la muñeca torciendo su brazo hasta su espalda -¡Suéltame!- exigió Antonio sintiendo una gran presión en su hombro gracias a la manera en como Lovino lo estaba sujetando

-_Ve~… hermano, clámate-_ intentó tranquilizarle Feliciano –_Ellos ya cumplieron, no tenemos porque mantenerlos aquí… ya saben que nosotros somos inocentes-_

-_¡No es cierto!-_ gritó Lovino doblando aun más el brazo de Antonio hasta lograr dislocarlo haciendo que el español soltara un tremendo grito de dolor al que le siguieron otros mas mientras se llevaba la mano a la articulación herida –_No es cierto, Feli… ellos solo están actuando, son como todos los demás ¡Ellos quieren engañarnos! Así como Gianni ¡En realidad quieren hacernos daño como lo hicieron esos bastardos del pueblo!- _decía Lovino fuera de sí mientras que el de ojos verdes solo se retorcía en el piso dando alguno que otro alarido de dolor por su hombro lastimado.

-_¿No te das cuenta Feliciano? No podemos confiar en nadie… seguramente ellos entraron aquí con la intención de hacernos algo desde un principio pero ahora tú le has dicho nuestro secreto; solo fingen creer que somos inocentes pero en realidad están pensando que somos unos despreciables asesinos… ellos van a hacernos algo malo- _seguía diciendo llevándose ambas manos al garganta, de nuevo rasguñando su cuello de manera desesperada hasta que una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-_Pero no te preocupes Feli, yo no dejaré que te hagan daño otra vez_…- dijo fijando sus ojos en los verdes de Antonio que miraba con terror a Lovino _–solo tengo que matarlos- _declaró sonriendo ampliamente dejando su cuello en paz

-¡E… espera!- le pidió Antonio con la voz cortada por el dolor y el miedo -¿Cómo podríamos hacerles algo si ustedes ya están muertos? Es demasiado ilógico, no podemos hacerles nada- trató de razonar el hispano.

-_¡No hables!-_ le ordenó Lovino llevándose las manos a los oídos

-¿O será acaso que solo estás buscando un pretexto para matarnos?- inquirió de pronto la voz de Ludwig que se incorporaba en el piso con la vista borrosa y sintiendo la sangre viscosa en su cara –Estás resentido porque no pudiste salvar a Feliciano así que quieres matar a quienes quieran hacerle algo...- seguía diciendo viendo la cara de Lovino y sus ojos desorbitados -¡Pero no importa a cuanta gente mates no vas a cambiar el hecho de que está muerto!- le gritó por fin

-_¡CALLATE!- _Ordenó de nuevo el mayor de los espíritus aun con las manos en los oídos y esta vez hasta el techo tembló junto con toda la residencia, incluso el mismo Feliciano mostró miedo ante su propio hermano.

-¡No me voy a callar! Sólo quieres revivir la misma situación de hace siglos, una en donde Feliciano esté en peligro y tú puedas salvarlo- comenzó a decir Ludwig intentando ponerse de pie, con su mirada seria y decidida a pesar del dolor de cabeza y su herida abierta.

-_Cállate, no sabes nada-_ le contradecía Lovino sin embargo Ludwig siguió hablando

-Pero no importa cuántas veces recrees la misma escena, tú hermano no va a volver a la vida…-

-_Cállate-_

_-_Así que deja de tratar de convencerte con eso de que Antonio y yo vamos a hacerles algo porque sabes bien que eso no es cierto- concluyó Ludwig y un extraño silencio reinó en donde tan solo se escuchaban las respiraciones aceleradas de los muchachos.

-_Ve~… hermanito… ¿Eso es verdad?-_ preguntó Feliciano casi con cautela de no alterar aun mas a su consanguíneo que estaba cabizbajo al parecer sin querer contestar, o al menos así estaba hasta que una risita se escuchó. Lovino alzaba su cabeza al mismo tiempo que reía poniendo de nuevo su mano en el vendaje de su cuello acariciándolo siguiendo con su extraño hábito.

-_Es cierto todo lo que dices… pero te equivocas en una sola cosa- _dijo el castaño de ojos chocolate de nuevo adoptando esa expresión prepotente en su rostro captando por completo la atención del resto de los presentes, sobre todo la de Antonio pues Lovino lo tomó de la camisa obligándolo a levantarse a pesar de los quejidos por su hombro lastimado.

-_Aun hay una forma de salvar a Feliciano- _El espíritu pasó una mano por la mejilla de Antonio que sintió los dedos helados recorrerle la piel haciendo que los escalofríos que lo atacaban se hicieran más intensos –_Tal vez no lo puedo revivir como tal… pero puedo darle un cuerpo nuevo-_ dijo con otra risita extraña y Antonio supo de inmediato a que se refería con esas palabras, incluso Ludwig que pareció demasiado sorprendido ante aquello ¡Tenía que buscar una manera de salvar a su amigo y salir de ahí!

-No puedes hacerlo, nosotros ¡Nosotros ya cumplimos con el trato! Dijiste que si descubríamos la verdad de su muerte antes del amanecer nos dejarías ir, nos diste tu palabra ahora cumple- le dijo antes de que el enfermo fantasma le hiciera algo a Antonio.

-_¿Y te lo creíste?- _dijo Lovino frunciendo el seño ante la estupidez de Ludwig _–Lo siento pero la palabra de alguien no vale para un carajo, la gente miente, traiciona y te utiliza para su propio beneficio… y yo no soy la excepción- _el fantasma obligó a Antonio a encararlo mientras que el chico sentía como los dedos helados le quemaban la cara.

-_Así que vamos Feliciano, ven y podrás vivir de nuevo… está vez te salvaré- _le ordenó a su hermano el cual lo miró con ojos muy abiertos, petrificado en su lugar

-No te preocupes, haz lo que te pide- dijo de pronto Antonio con una sonrisa forzada

-¿Qué tonterías dices?- le regañó Ludwig al ver que el castaño se estaba poniendo a sí mismo en peligro, incluso el mismo Lovino pareció un poco descolocado.

-Perdón otra vez por ponerte en esta situación Ludwig, pero si puedo salvar a alguien de esta manera lo haré- dijo tratando de ignorar el dolor en su hombro para seguir sonriendo viendo las caras estupefactas de todos. –Yo no tengo hermanos así que no estoy muy seguro de cómo debe sentirse perder uno o no haber podido cuidarlo pero si estás dispuesto incluso a matar a alguien por él entonces creo que puedo sacrificarme- el chico soltó una risita forzada ahora volteando a ver a Lovino que definitivamente no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar o decir.

-Te lo dije ¿No es así? Que lograría que descansaras en paz- le recordó al fantasma que abrió mucho sus ojos –aunque tengo que admitir que me estoy muriendo de miedo, hasta siento que voy a vomitar y no aguanto mi hombro… creo que soy algo patético, aun así espero no te desagrade tener un cuerpo como el mío- dijo está vez dirigiéndose a Feliciano.

-¡Antonio no digas esas estupideces por favor!- le pidió Ludwig al ver que el ojiverde hablaba completamente en serio.

Eso no podía estar pasando ¿Cómo es que habían llegado a eso? Mejor dicho ¿Cómo es posible que Antonio de verdad estuviera intercambiando su vida por la de alguien más, alguien que ya ni siquiera de ese tiempo, un alma perturbada que no podía encontrar el descanso eterno?

-No te preocupes Ludd, todo estará bien solo dale mis disculpas a todos por favor, aunque esto suena como una nota de suicidio- el hispano soltó otra risita que intentaba ocultar sus nervios y su voz temblorosa

-¡No lo voy a hacer, no te voy a dejar hacer esa estupidez porque no puedes solo dejarte morir! ¿Qué va a pasar con Gilbert y con Francis, con tus padres y todos?- trataba de convencerlo el ojiazul

-_Si… ¿Qué va a pasar con toda esa gente?- _fue Feliciano quien habló acercándose con pasos lentos hasta donde estaban su mellizo y el otro adolescente –_Es muy fácil morir ¿Pero sabes lo difícil que es para las personas que dejas atrás? Yo sí… me bastó solo unos minutos para saberlo- _dijo volteando a ver a su hermano que para nada se esperaba ese breve discurso.

-_Ve~ hermanito, yo no quiero vivir una segunda vida sin ti- _Le dijo a su hermano que aun no soltaba al ojiverde y solo escuchaba a su mellizo –_Todos estos años he estado tan enojado porque nos mataron injustamente… porque te mataron a pesar de que solo intentabas cuidarme. Yo ya no quiero ser una molestia ni ser salvado a costa de tu sufrimiento ¿Por qué siempre quieres llevarte todo el peso? ¿Qué no somos hermanos? Se supone nos tenemos que cuidar juntos- _Decía Feliciano retomando aquel tono de voz inocente y algo aniñado a la vez que Lovino soltaba lentamente al hispano que dudó unos segundos antes de alejarse con pasos cautelosos de Lovino que miraba con algo de arrepentimiento a su mellizo.

-_Por eso _fratello _quédate conmigo-_ le pidió con esa sonrisa algo ingenua y cariñosa que hacía tantos siglos no dejaba ver, tomando las manos del mayor entre las suyas como cuando solían ser niños y temía estar solo, cuando jugaban por los campos acompañados de su abuelo, de la misma manera como cuando estaban vivos y eran felices.

Tanto Antonio como Ludwig vieron la puerta del sótano abrirse lentamente, y en el pasillo un pequeño rayo de luz de luna se dejaba ver junto con el sonido del rechinar de la pesada puerta principal que se abría dejándoles el paso libre así que sin dudarlo los adolescentes se dirigieron fuera del sótano dejando la emotiva escena de los mellizos atrás.

Feliciano soltó por un momento las manos de Lovino para abrazarlo gentilmente, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del mayor, con una de sus manos ensangrentadas acariciando la cabeza de su hermano, colando sus dedos por entre los cabellos marrones, pegando su boca al oído de su mellizo, susurrándole algo a la vez que sus labios rozaban con la oreja del mayor que a medida que escuchaba la voz de Feliciano iba abriendo mucho los ojos y una amplia sonrisa se formaba en su boca a la vez que afirmaba con la cabeza mientras que el menor al terminar de hablar le dio un pequeño beso en el oído para luego compartir la misma siniestra sonrisa sin dejar de abrazarlo… la actuación de un ingenuo e inocente Feliciano acababa de terminar.

Al mismo tiempo al otro lado de la oxidada verja, había otros dos jóvenes que vigilaban la puerta esperando que alguien saliera junto con el sol que no tardaba mucho en despertar e iluminar el cielo negro que se iba aclarando conforme el inminente amanecer se acercaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Gilbert a Arthur mientras tiritaba de frío viendo al muchacho rubio de ojos verdes que miraba directamente y casi sin parpadear la casa.

-Lo mismo te pregunto- respondió con ese típico tono seco y golpeado sin desviar su atención de la vieja construcción

-Estoy esperando a West- contestó el albino metiendo sus manos en las bolsas de su chaqueta tratando de calentarlas un poco volteando a ver de mala manera a Arthur –no me has contestado tú- le insistió.

-También estoy esperando a esos idiotas, al menos quiero cerciorarme de que van a salir vivos- contestó soltando un suspiro mirando su reloj de pulsera dándose cuenta de que faltaba poco para que dieran las cinco de la mañana.

-Hablas como si de verdad hubieran fantasmas ahí adentro- se burló Gilbert con su peculiar risita maldosa pero Arthur se mantuvo serio

-En realidad no me importa lo que pienses, yo estoy seguro de hay algo raro ahí adentro- declaró finalmente y se mantuvieron en silencio ya que Gilbert no quería comenzar alguna otra discusión, tal vez porque no quería admitir sin querer que estaba preocupado por Ludwig, que había intentado llamarlo toda la noche pero este no atendía su celular al igual que Antonio; tampoco las palabras de Francis le fueron de ayuda pues este solo le dijo que seguro solo querían asustarlos aunque no estaba del todo seguro de eso, su pequeño West era demasiado responsable (por no decir amargado) como para hacer ese tipo de bromas.

-Alguien viene- anunció entonces Arthur y Gilbert se acercó aun más a la reja en donde efectivamente vio a Ludwig que ayudaba a Antonio a caminar.

-¿Pero qué diablos les pasó?- les gritó a los chicos al notar que el rubio tenía la cara llena de sangre, estaba despeinado y la ropa toda sucia mientras que Antonio se apoyaba en el ojiazul pues su brazo colgaba de manera anormal.

-Oigan ¿Están bien?- les preguntó ligeramente preocupado Arthur ganándose una mirada enfadada de Gilbert

-¡Es obvio que no están bien!- dijo el albino trepando por la reja para saltar al otro lado y corrió hasta donde estaba su hermano y amigo

-Mira cómo estás West ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ahí adentro?- le preguntaba a su hermano que parecía un poco aliviado de ver al mayor.

-Yo tenía razón ¿Verdad? Había alguien ahí adentro- les regañó Arthur que los esperaba del otro lado a la vez que Gilbert ayudaba a Antonio a trepar por la reja intentando no lastimar aun más el brazo del castaño que solo reía de manera nerviosa.

-Pues… digamos que si- solo eso contestó Ludwig con su tono serio pasando al otro lado de la reja dejándose caer al piso para intentar respirar hondo, sabiéndose libre de aquella casa a la que le dedicó una última mirada junto con Antonio que vio la vieja construcción con algo de melancolía.

-No entiendo absolutamente nada, además primero tenemos que ir a un maldito hospital, ya nos contarán que pasó en el camino- ordenó el albino de ojos rojos viendo al par de chicos que estaban en pésimas condiciones.

Los muchachos tomaron un taxi mientras que Ludwig y Antonio contaban su historia acerca de ese paranormal encuentro.

-Al final ninguno de ellos era malo- dijo Antonio con su típica sonrisa.

-No importa cuántas veces me lo digan yo no me creo nada- refunfuñó Gilbert cruzándose de brazos aun en el auto.

-Tampoco es necesario que nos creas, a ellos les bastaba con estar conscientes de que eran inocentes, los demás no importaban- contestó Ludwig mirando las farolas de la calle que se iban apagando pues ya no eran necesarias.

-No me refiero a eso, quiero decir que no les creo absolutamente nada de los fantasmas, seguro solo se cayó el piso mientras dormían y por eso terminaron así- concluyó Gilbert negándose a creer tan fantástica anécdota.

-Yo si les creo… aunque insisto en que ningún alma que se queda en el mundo terrenal tiene buenas intenciones- dijo finalmente Arthur viendo que ya llegaban a la sala de emergencias.

-No seas tan cruel- le pidió Antonio saliendo del auto sin evitar quejarse un poco por su hombro que ya se estaba hinchando y tomando un color amoratado.

Esa mañana la recibieron en el hospital en donde a ambos les hicieron un chequeo completo, tenían suerte de que era Sábado y no tenían escuela sin embargo eso no los salvó de un regaño por parte de sus padres y todo adulto que no solo los regañaron por haber entrado a una propiedad privada sino también por haberse expuesto a tal peligro.

El rumor no se hizo esperar así que todos querían escuchar la historia de Ludwig y Antonio quienes se negaron a contar algo mas al respecto, así que los únicos que sabían algo eran Gilbert y Arthur aunque tampoco conocían la versión completa de todos los sucesos ahí presenciados.

El Lunes llegó y no fue uno muy normal gracias a que la que solía ser una gran casona embrujada ahora no era más que añicos, según la versión oficial los cimientos de la casa habían colapsado durante la madrugada pues ya eran demasiado viejos y no pudieron soportar más el peso de la construcción. La gente se reunía viendo los pedazos de la que alguna vez fue la imponente mansión en donde habitaban los espíritus de los hermanos Vargas; algunos decían que habían encontrado el descanso eterno, otros decían que solo era un tonto cuento y que por obvias razones, sin mantenimiento la casa no podría seguir en pie.

Pero ese lunes después de clases cuando todos estaban regresando a casa vieron a Arthur arrodillado frente al montón de ruinas con un par de improvisadas cruces de madera y en medio la placa que rezaba el epitafio en la puerta del sótano, ese que pedía por las almas perturbadas de los hermanos.

-Sé que no es un funeral católico ni tampoco una tumba digna, pero de verdad espero que encuentren el descanso eterno- dijo el ojiverde mirando las cruces que él mismo había hecho para después persignarse y dedicar una breve oración por los hermanos.

-No sabía que fueras tan compasivo- dijo una voz tras de sí, Arthur se sobresaltó y volteó encontrándose con Alfred que lo miraba sonriendo ampliamente logrando que el británico se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

-¡Y no lo soy!- le gritó avergonzado por haber sido atrapado a mitad de su pequeño acto de humildad.

-Si claro Iggy, en verdad eres una persona muy amable- seguía burlándose Alfred revolviéndole el cabello al ojiverde que intentaba quitarse la mano de Alfred de encima. Ambos muchachos solo se alejaron de ahí sin más miramientos, discutiendo dejando las modestas cruces y la placa atrás.

-Esto ya no es necesario- dijo entonces Ludwig acercándose minutos después al lugar, mirando con algo de desdén la cruz de madera. El rubio fijaba sus ojos celestes en el pedazo de metal que era la placa con el epitafio, pateándolo ligeramente alejándolo de su vista... llevándose una mano a la garganta acariciando su cuello como si fuera un hábito involuntario adquirido con el tiempo.

-Aun así es un lindo detalle- agregó Antonio pasando sus dedos por una de las cruces –Nunca tuvimos una… ve~…- agregó con un peculiar tic verbal mientras dirigía sus ojos a Ludwig y sonreía de manera infantil.

Porque Arthur siempre tuvo razón: Un alma que se queda en el mundo terrenal no tiene buenas intenciones.

Ludwig y Antonio nunca lograron salir de esa casa, a pesar de que Feliciano pensó en algún momento salvarlos, este ideal se vio nublado a la hora en que apareció la oportunidad de una nueva vida con su hermano… solo fue cuestión de dar una esplendida actuación final para que los chicos no sospecharan de su cambio de parecer.

El par de adolescentes terminaron siendo víctimas de un amor retorcido y desesperado de las almas perturbadas que perdieron la completa noción del ben y el mal a la hora en que enfrentaron una muerte violenta; acusados a pesar de su parcial inocencia, vilmente abandonados tan solo reconfortados por la presencia del otro creando así un amor y dependencia enfermiza que terminó por arrebatar la vida de alguien más para que así ellos pudieran tener otra oportunidad… _comenzando de nuevo, juntos_.

FIN

/

**Finito! Oh si *La autora menea su trasero de manera sexy* Lo terminé y estoy muy orgullosa del resultado, creo que pudo haber quedado mucho mejor sin embargo fue mi primera vez escribiendo este tipo de género (Terror/Misterio) así que gracias por ser gentiles conmigo.**

**Ya en serio, gracias por los comentarios y haber estado siguiendo esta humilde historia, en verdad se los agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón otaku. Gracias a ustedes y la gente muerta que me inspiró XD Bueno, solo a unos cuantos músicos y autores de terror además de alguno que otro músico vivo.**

**Espero hayan disfrutado leyendo y bueno, nos leemos entre fics (En una semana estaré de vacaciones y podré escribir todo el tiempo que quiera… soy tan feliz)**


End file.
